The 2nd Demigod Games
by Cabin 12
Summary: 24 Tributes. Only 1 Can Survive. We Have A Victor!
1. The Reaping

(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)

I am super scared as I shuffle along the pavement with my brothers and sisters of the Demeter cabin. Like super scared. As all the cabins line up we get in  
>alphabetical order. I'm first, then my brother Adrian Dale,and so on. After all the cabins have lined up in alphabetical order a flash of bright light appears as<br>everyone waits to see who it is. After the first demigod games, the gods told us that every year a different celebrity demigod would pull the names out.  
>Katy Perry, Daughter of Apollo walks up. Some of the Aphrodite girls scream but Katy looks at us all sadly. I've seen her on TV before and she's really nice.<br>I wonder who next year is.

Katy says a welcome speech Athena wrote for her which is wierd cause i know for a fact that Katy writes all her songs and stuff so it's strange . After the speech  
>a clip is played telling and showing us about the argument between the gods. It also shows how us Demigods rebelled against the gods so they thought of the<br>demigod games. Every year one male and one female would be chosen for each of the olympian gods and so on,blah,blah,blah. After the clip Katy welcomes us and  
>starts the reaping. My belly is doing flip flops as she starts.<p>

First is Zeus. Each of the reaping bowls fill up with only about 6 in each. Katy Perry walks over to the girls bowl,high heels clicking against the stage. Chiron  
>swishes his tail nervously as Katy Perry pulls out a name. She walks over to the microphone and hesitates before saying "Riley Stanford". Everyone knows Riley.<br>She's one of the only Zeus kids that aren't snobs. She smiles and waves at the cameras showing Olympus and all the other future tributes that she isn't scared.  
>Once she's up on stage standing under a yellow flag with the Olympus logo Katy Perry walks over to the boys. Once again she pulls out a name, walks to the mic and<br>reads "Lennon Wesley". Immediatley a strong voice shouts "I volounteer!". Everyone looks over to the Zeus cabin. A handsome guy who looks about 18 steps out of  
>the line. He marches too the stage head held high with a look on his face that makes him seem like he's daring anyone too look at him. I hate him already. I've never<br>seen him which is weird because all demigods are claimed by the time their 13. Well not ALL demigods so maybe he's one of those exceptions. Katy Perry watches him  
>stride up the stairs with a little disgust written on her face. She quickly switches to eagerness and asks "Hello, what's your name?" He grins and winks at the camera,<br>"My name is Dominick Knight and I am the 2nd Demigod Games Victor!" He yells pumping his fists in the air. He looks like an absolute idiot.

As Dominick goes and stands under the yellow flag with Riley the slips in the reaping bowls dissapear and then the bowls expand to twice as big as they were and  
>they're still somehow filled to the top. It's Hera's turn. After a little investigating done by Athena it turns out the argument between the gods was Hera's fault<br>not Hades' so they replaced Hades with Hera. Hades kids CAN STILL BE REAPED THOUGH. Every one in camp is at risk of being picked for Hera as she has no demigod  
>children. Katy walks over to the girl bowl, pulls out a name. She steps up to the microphone "Stacee Rixon,Daughter of Aphrodite." Stacee's scream is cut short<br>by "I volounteer!". Everyone cranes their neck to see who volounteered, including me. An 18 year old girl from the Hecate cabin steps out into the open. I  
>recognise her as Isabelle Smith. Why would she volounteer though? She goes and stands under Hera's white flag and then Katy pulls a name from the boys,crosses<br>over to the boys and says "Collin Drake,Son of Apollo". Once again someone volounteers. He's also a son of Hecate. I don't recognise him but he marches up to the  
>stage and announces that his name is Andrew Horus.<p>

Once Andrew goes and stands underneath the white Hera flag Katy Perry gets ready for the Poseidon tributes. She pulls out a girl, walks to the microphone and reads  
>"Coraline Shade". Coraline screams in terror. She won't move so eventually Centaur guards come and pick her up and then plonk her underneath the dark blue flag for<br>Poseidon. She tries to hold her tears in but is failing miserably. Once Katy pulls out the boys name she reads "Drew Elwin." "I Volounteer!". Jake Michael  
>walks out of the Poseidon line trying to look intimidating. He obviously volounteered to protect his sister but the thing is...he's dating Riley, the Zeus tribute.<br>How horrible these games are.

Katy Perry gets ready for the Demeter kids. My stomach starts doing gymnastics. She pulls out a girl's name, walks over to the microphone and opens the slip. I drop  
>my eyes to my feet. Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me. "Flora Chims!"<p>

(Tyra Steel,15,Female,Hermes)

Flora Chims starts bawling her eyes out. That poor girl, she's only 12. The Centaur guards eventually have to come and force Flora to the bright green flag  
>representing her mother. I don't even know how our parents can think of something so cruel to do to their kids. I don't think Flora will make it through the bloodbath.<br>Katy Perry pulls out the male tributes name "Jackson Hall!". A 14 year old boy stumbles out of the Demeter line whimpering. I nudge my twin brother,Timothy "Doesn't  
>look like Demeter has much of a chance this year, she had a better chance last year." "Yes I know Tyra, now sssshhhh!" The difference between me and my brother is<br>that I'm the fun one, he's the boring one. I look at the 2 Demeter kids. They both look like Bloodbath tributes.

Katy pulls out a girl for Ares but before she even announces the tribute we all here "I volounteer!". We learn that the girl who volounteered's name is Kennedy  
>Engler. She walks up to the stage with a smug look on her face. She's definantly a career. She has bulging muscles and she looks really intimidating even when<br>she's not trying. Once again the male tributes name hasn't even finished being said when a mean looking boy called Alexander Cortez volounteers. I'm not really  
>surprised Ares has two volounteers this year, I mean his children are the only ones who like the games.<p>

As the two Ares kids go and stand underneath the blood red flag representing Ares, the reaping bowls fill up with the Athena children's names. Athena's children  
>are dangerous in the games because they are smart and cunning. Once again there is a volounteer. As she walks up to the stage I realize how much she looks like<br>the female Athena tribute last year. All the Athena kids look kinda similar but this girl is like nearly a doppleganger. Oh no, it just realized it's Marlee Ambers  
>sister,Jilla Ambers, not her half sister her full sister. They have the same mum (Athena) and the same dad. I shake my head, I don't think Marlee would want her little<br>13 year old sister to risk her life JUST to avenge her death. A 14 year old boy volounteers and I immediantly recognize him as Jilla's best friend, Emanuel Stone.  
>Athena doesn't have a very good shot this year either. She has a 13 year old and a 14 year old.<p>

The two kids go and stand under a gray flag and the bowls fill with Apollo names. Now this should be interesting because the Poseidon cabin is currently at war  
>with the Apollo cabin because last year Apollo's girl tribute tried to betray Poseidon 's girl tribute. So now they hate each other. Personally I think it's<br>stupid because people are going to end up dying anyway. Another volounteer is brought into the games. Her name is Jenna Archers and she looks REALLY strong. ANOTHER  
>person volounteers called Dylan Lawrence. Their sure is alot of volounteers this year. I don't know why so many people volounteer because these games are horrible,<br>ghastly things. The two tributes get sent over to an orange flag which represents Apollo.

Now it's up to cabin 8, Artemis. There's only 4 more cabins left until the reaping is over. Hopefully I don't get chosen when it comes to Hermes. Katy Perry pulls out  
>the female name, walks up to the microphone, opens the slip and says "Sara Nash". Once again someone volounteers "I volounteer as tribute!" everyone turns to see who<br>it is Michelle Aswan. Michelle is only young, I think 13, so I think she's extremely stupid for volounteering. Once Michelle is standing under Artemis' silver flag  
>Katy walks over and pulls out a male name. Once she's behind the microphone she says "Ryker Knight!". Obviously he's very shocked but he looks like he expected it.<br>Oh my gosh why am I so stupid! My hand flies to my forehead. He's the only son of Artemis! 3 are on a quest and one got killed last year on a quest. He walks up to  
>the stage and stands next to his sister.<p>

Once the Hephaestus names are in the reaping bowls Katy walks over to the female bowl,pulls a name out, walks to the microphone and says "Lilac Willows!". I girl  
>screams and for a second I think that it's Lilac but it's actually her big sister Avery. Avery stumbles out of theline and grabs Lilac's arm "I volounteer!". Lilac<br>shakes her head "No Avery don't go!" Centaur guards take a screaming Lilac away while Avery goes and stands underneath a black flag. Once the commotion Katy  
>pulls out a male name. Once she's at the microphone she reads "Hal Gordons!". A 15 year old boy steps out of the line. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes.<br>He seems ok with being reaped. He goes and stands next to his sister.

My somach starts to feel weird. Only 1 more cabin until mine. Once Katy pulls the girl name for Aphrodite she walks towards the microphone. Aphrodite has like  
>a million slips in each bowl. No that was an exaggeration but she has like nearly 40 kids in her cabin. Katy opens the slips and announces "Lucy Destefano".<br>Not Lucy. Lucy is really nice. Lucy looks up and keeps a straight face but you can see fear in her eyes. She walks up to the stage and stands underneath  
>the pink Aphrodite flag. Katy pulls out a male, walks to the microphone and reads "Fernando Wood". Wow for once something good happened in the reaping. Fernando starts<br>crying and when the centaur guards pick him up he starts screaming and kicking the air like a toddler when they don't get something they want. Pretty much everyone  
>hates Fernando. I think even Chiron doesn't like him. Once the Centaurs finally get him under the pink flag the reaping bowls fill with the Hermes kids names.<br>I'm so nervous I want to cry.

I look at the female bowl. One of those names has mine written on it and that slip could be my potential death. Katy Perry walks over to the bowl, picks a name and  
>walks to the microphone and says "Tyra Steel". What did she say? I can't seem to process this. Tyra is my name, mine. And Katy Perry just pulled it out. Am I going<br>into the games? Wait, I am...Oh my gods, I'm going into the Demigod Games. I can't let them see that I'm weak. I raise my head high and take a step forward.  
>My twin brother, Timothy, Grabs my arm "Tyra don't go!". I turn around and look at him "I have to". Slowly I make my way to the stairs. They seem a thousand times<br>longer and bigger. Finally I get to the top of the stairs and stand underneath the light brown flag representing my father, Hermes. Katy walks over to the boys and  
>pulls out a name. Let's see which one of my brothers i'm probably going to have to kill. Katy steps up to the microphone and reads "Smith Hackett" My sigh of relief<br>that it isn't Timothy is cut short by "I volounteer". No, Timothy you idiot! I see him walking up to the stage. If I got out of the games I would be able to see him  
>again but now he's going into the games, there's no way I can win AND see him live. After he tells Katy and Olympus what his name is. As he stands next to me I hiss<br>at him "You Idiot! Now at least one of us is going to die!" He looks at me "As long as that means you live."

Once the bowls are empty of the Hermes kids names they fill up with the Dionysus kids names. A girl called Nikki Vanelle is reaped. She smiles nervously at the crowd  
>and the cameras and slowly walks to the stage. She's only about 14 poor thing. Well if you think about it she's only 1 year younger than me. Katy pulls out a male<br>name, walks to the microphone, opens the slips and says "Teddy Beck" "I volounteer!". A volounteer from Dionysus? A 16 year old boy steps out of the line. He walks up  
>the stairs and onto the stage. Katy Perry pulls him over towards the microphone and asks "What's your name?". He puts his mouth in front of the microphone and<br>hesitates before saying "Brandon Miller, but you can just call me Bud." Katy Perry smiles and says "Ok BUD go stand with your sister." He goes and stands underneath  
>the purple Dionysus with Nikki. The reaping bowls dissapear and Katy Perry says "Happy Demigod Games and my the gods be EVER in your favour". All 12 flags glow and teleport all us 24 tributes up to Olympus to get ready for our slaughter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi did you like it?<strong>  
><strong>I like all of this years tributes and I can't WAIT to see who wins!<strong>  
><strong>Oh by the way if I made the tribute have an opinion on why another tribute volounteered or if they think a tribute is stupid it's not neccesarily true it's JUST <strong>  
><strong>they're opinion.<strong>  
><strong>Next up the chariot rides!<strong>

**Here's the list of tributes:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford & Dominick Knight  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate) &amp; Andrew Horus (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims &amp; Jackson Hall<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers &amp; Emanuel Stone<br>Apollo:Jenna Archers & Dylan Lawrence  
>Artemis:Michelle Aswan &amp; Ryker Knight<br>Hephaestus:Avery Willows & Hal Gordons  
>Aphrodite:Lucy Destefano &amp; Fernando Wood<br>Hermes:Tyra Steel & Timothy Steel  
>Dionysus:Nikki Vanelle &amp; Brandon Miller<p> 


	2. The Chariot Rides

(Avery Willows,14,Female,Hephaestus)

Lilac,My dearest sister. I volounteered. Now I know what your thinking but I love her to much to let her go into the games.I sit there,stark nude as my stylist  
>observes me. He 's super hot for a satyr but thankfully he doesn't do anything innapropriate. "Alright,let's get you dressed for the chariot rides". My heart sinks as<br>he gets me dressed into a silver robe and puts a hat on me.  
>A hat. But not any hat, a hat with gears on it. I walk out with my stylist, Greene,towards the brown<br>chariot. My brother Hal Gordans rolls his eyes to agree with me. Our costumes suck. I mean,The Zeus Kids are adorned in gems and the Athena kids are in  
>beautiful sparkly costumes. The Zeus tributes roll out and the crowd loves them. They'll be getting sponsors for sure.<br>The Hera tributes are dressed in beautiful  
>peacock costumes. There's beautiful peacock feathers sewed into their shoes, gloves and any other part of their costume. They will probably get sponsors. The<br>Poseidon tributes roll out next. They dressed in...pirate costumes. Well it's still better than ours. The girl has an eyepatch over her left eye and a parrot  
>on her right shoulder. The boy has his shirt open showing his fit, muscley body. Damn it Avery stop perving on him he has a girlfriend! The 2 Demeter kids have robes<br>embroided out of wheat and every time they move the wheat moves like it's blowing in the wind and it looks really cool. I think those 2 will have sponsors.

The 2 Ares tributes are dressed in black suits and the suits are covered in scary looking spikes. Their costumes kind of look like black lava. They will definantly  
>get sponsors even if they're costumes sucked. The 2 Athena kids are dressed as silver owls and they look very majestic. The Apollo tributes have greek robes on<br>and have golden shining bows and quivers. Every so often they pretend to shoot people and the crowd laughs.  
>They will definantly be getting sponsors. The Artemis<br>tributes are dressed in fur and look very rich. The chariot lurches forward and I realise Hal and I are being pulled out into the crowd. The crowd starts  
>roaring and clapping. Why though? Our costumes suck. And that's when I notice it. Our hats have expanded and the gears are turning and projected into the sky are 2<br>flaming hammers, one from my hat and one from Hal's, which swish around the sky and look VERY realistic.

(Timothy Steel,15,Male,Hermes)

I stamp my foot on the ground. Why can't my costume be as good as the Hephaestus kids? It's hard to believe that just this morning I was reaped to be put into the  
>Demigod Games. The Aphrodite tributes roll out in costumes made from dove feathers. I straighten my tie. I'm dressed as a pilot and my sister, Tyra, is dressed as<br>a flight attendant. Our costumes are probably the worst tribute parade costumes this year.  
>I look at my sister "How are we going to kill these people?".<br>She smiles reassuringly "We won't have to." As our chariot lurches forward me and my sister join hands and raise them above our heads. As we parade around the city  
>square people scream and cheer and call different tributes names. I quickly look behind me and see the Dionysus kids in leopard print robes. Eventually all the<br>tributes pull up at the bottom of a balcony. Zeus stands up and walks up to a microphone. He starts his welcome speech " Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you. We  
>salute your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you Happy Demigod Games! And may the gods be ever in your favor." And with that we roll towards our temples.<br>Along the way we see lots of statues of the Olympian gods. Eventually we pull up to a big temple and on either sides of the door are statues of Hermes, our father.

(Nikki Vanelle,14,Female,Dionysus)

I walk into the beautiful temple marked with the number 12. As I step in I notice a middle aged man with a wine in his hand and a smile on his face. My dad. He steps  
>forward and gives me and Brandon a hug "Ah my little future victors!". I notice he's looking at Brandon with more confidence. He thinks Brandon has the better chance<br>of winning because Brandon is 16 and I'm 14. My big brother James walks over to us. He won last year and because he's a victor he's not allowed back at camp.  
>He gives me and Brandon a sad smile "I'm here to mentor you and make sure one of you makes it out alive. I'll be sending sponsor gifts too you and depending on who<br>works the hardest and trains the most, they will probably last longer than the other."  
>Me and Brandon look at each other. We stand there for a few seconds in an awkward before I decide I want to get away "I'm going to have a shower and rub all this<br>makeup off."  
>I scoot up the spiral staircase which leads to the tribute rooms.<br>I walk up to the top and stop in my tracks. There's just a wall and on the left is a blue and on the right is a pink door. A presume that the pink door is my room.  
>I walk in and am immediantly amazed.<p>

The room is pretty much as big as the Dionysus cabin back at camp. There's a ginormous bed in the middle of the back wall.  
>There's also a massive TV,one that i've never seen, a big balcony looking over Olympus and a purple door off to the side of the bed. I cautiously open the door and<br>see a beautiful and massive tiled bathroom. There's a huge spa bath about 5 times bigger than an actual bath, a big shower with lot's of little holes in the walls  
>and the roof, oh my gods the roof, is moving with clouds and beautiful stars and it actually feels as if i'm under the night sky. I step into the shower and a panel<br>covered in buttons slides out of the wall. I press one and foam sprays all over me.  
>I laugh and and start just wiping my hand all over the panel and hundreds of soaps shoot at me, different wax and hair treatments cover me and the water temperature<br>changes from boiling hot to nearly ice in a millisecond. I'm having so much fun that I don't realise i've been in there for 40 minutes.  
>I quickly look at the clock and see it's about 8 O'Clock. I quickly dry myself, get some clothes on and rush down stairs to the dinner table.<br>At the head of the table is my father, at the other end is his wife Ariadne, sitting to the left of my father is James and next to James is Brandon.  
>Ariadne kind of looks lonely so I go sit next to her. She smiles at me and I smile back. She doesn't seem too bad. My father looks at me "Your down here just in time<br>because they are about to serve dinner. A couple of minutes later satyrs walk out and serve a beautiful soup which kind of tastes like  
>butter. It's creamy and is just delicious. For dessert they serve a mouth watering, chocolatey lava cake. I pretty much breathe it in and even have seconds. When<br>both me and Brandon are done my father says "Alright, time for bed. You don't have to go to sleep but you have to stay in your rooms. If you need anything use  
>the telephone next to your beds and my satyrs will get you whatever you want." Brandon and I get up from the table I thank the satyrs,say goodnight to my father and<br>Ariadne and hug James. Me and Brandon climb the spiral staircase and stop at the top. We turn to look at each other "Goodnight Brandon, i'll see you tomorrow." He nods  
>"Goodnight Nikki." We turn around and walk into our rooms. I sit on my bed and nearly sink into it. It's so soft and cushiony! I lay my head against the pillow.<br>Today has been a big day but i'm determined to make the most of every oppurtunity I get here. I close my eyes. I can't wait till I get some of that food again.

**Well that was a big chapter!**  
><strong>I hope you liked this chapter cos I like it!<strong>  
><strong>I tried my best to include all the costumes which i'm pretty sure I did and I also tried my best to give you an idea of the tribute quarters.<strong>  
><strong>Well I guess that's all I wanted to say.<strong>

**Here's the list of tributes:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford & Dominick Knight  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate) &amp; Andrew Horus (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims &amp; Jackson Hall<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers &amp; Emanuel Stone<br>Apollo:Jenna Archers & Dylan Lawrence  
>Artemis:Michelle Aswan &amp; Ryker Knight<br>Hephaestus:Avery Willows & Hal Gordons  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano &amp; Fernando Wood<br>Hermes:Tyra Steel & Timothy Steel  
>Dionysus:Nikki Vanelle &amp; Brandon Miller<p> 


	3. Training Day 1

(Isabelle Smith,18,Female,Hera [Hecate])

"Isabelle sweetie time to get up!"  
>I roll my eyes. Hera keeps acting like she's my mum. It's getting really annoying and i've only met her for a couple of hours so I don't know how i'm going to survive.<br>I slowly get out of bed. What time is it? I check the beautiful golden digital clock next to my bed. It's only 6 O'clock. I sit there fuming in bed for a couple  
>minutes because of the fact that Hera woke me up so early in the morning.<br>I mean if i'm going into an arena for a couple of weeks where I won't be able to sleep much  
>because someone might kill me so I should be allowed to sleep in to get as much rest as possible. I soon stand up an walk through the silver door next to my bed.<br>As I step through the door I notice the roof has a different image than the image last night. There's swirling gray clouds thundering across the roof.  
>Well that just won't do. I grab the remote on the sink and flicker through some images.<br>I finally let it stay on a beautiful sunset and step into the shower. Once the shower starts to pour onto my body I adjust  
>the temperature and cover myself in different body wash and soaps. I only have a short shower because i'm scared that Hera will walk into the bathroom and tell me to<br>hurry up again. Once i'm out I dry myself,get dressed into a simple white dress with some nice white shoes and walk downstairs.

Hera looks up from the massive golden stove "Ah hello dear your up." "Not by choice" I mutter under my breath. Hera smiles "Attitude". I quickly take my place at the  
>table. Andrew is sitting across from me just twiddling his thumbs "Good morning", He looks up startled "Oh sorry I didn't see you, good morning". Hera smiles<br>"It's good my tributes have good manners". I'm about to roll my eyes when I remember Hera (being the goddess of marriage and families)can do anything a mother can do  
>but a godlier version so even though her back is turned she probably literally has eyes in the back of her head. She walks over with like 10 plates stacked with toast,<br>bacon, eggs, crumpets and pretty much any other breakfeast food floating above her.  
>They float down on the table. Andrew grabs a fork but Hera interrupts, "No you must wait till every body is seated at the table." Hera slowly sits herself down and<br>says "Now you may eat". I'm starting to wish my mum was a god that competed in the games so I didn't have to put up with Hera.  
>Once Andrew and I done we have to wait until Hera has finished eating and trust me, Hera is NOT someone you want to have a meal with.<br>She would keep pointing out too me and Andrew that having your elbows on the table is not proper table manners and that we have to wait until she's finished eating to  
>be excused from the table. Honestly I feel sorry for her sons, if I knew I had to live with her until I was 16 I would just kill myself.<br>Once she's finished eating, we asked to be excused and offer to take her plates. We finally finish scrubbing the dishes when she says  
>"Alright,now you may go down and train." Me and Andrew rush out because I do NOT want stick around for Hera to realise she<br>forgot us too scrub the floor or something. Andrew and I shoot out of the temple and rush into the training centre. Just like I assumed we're the last ones there.  
>The careers are spread out through out the weapon stations, none of them bothering too learn about edible berries or traps.<br>The careers only have 3 members,the 2 Ares tributes and Dominick Knight, the male Zeus tribute.  
>I turn to say goodbye to Andrew "Alright let's train,we'll meet back at here at the end of the day and go back to Hera's temple together because I DO NOT<br>want to deal with Hera by myself. He nods and starts to walk towards the throwning knide station. I look around at all the stations. There's ALOT of stations and I  
>really don't know which one too start off with. I'm going to go to the throwing knife station.<p>

Seriously I am so angry at Hera for letting us come to training so late. If she wants a victor she's going to have to let us train. I don't regret volounteering  
>though. No one thought I could do it so now i'm going to have to show them I have what it takes to win The Demigod Games.<br>I walk up to the spot next to Andrew. He looks over his shoulder and goes back to throwing knives. I pull out three knifes and get ready. A target lights up and my  
>knife buries itself in it's heart. The next target that lights up gets a knife in the throat. The final target lights up and I throw my knife into it's heart. I go<br>and collect my knives and do the same thing over and over again. Kill the targets, retreave the knives. After a little while I sense people behind me.  
>I turn around and see the 3 careers. I know exactly what they're going to do. Sure enough the Zeus boy says "Hi i'm Dominick, this is Kennedy and Alexander." He points<br>to the 2 Ares tributes, "We'd like to ask you if you would like to join the careers?" I shake my head "No". They look surprised "But no one denies the careers."  
>Kennedy says, "Well I guess I just did." Andrew quickly changes stations because things are getting a bit tense. Me and Kennedy glare at each other for a few seconds<br>before Alexander grabs Kennedy's arm "Come on Kennedy let's go." Careers are so arrogant.

I've had enough of throwing knives, I already know I can throw them. I walk over to the agility station. There are about 20 platforms all at different levels and  
>angles. There's also people in black robes who have foam sticks to hit you with. There's no one on there so I walk over. I climb up to the top platform. As I jump<br>from platform to platform jumping over and dodging the foam sticks. After 10 minutes of doing this a whistle goes off which shows that i've finished it. I'm hot  
>and sweaty but am quite happy with my progress. I walk to the middle of the room. What station should I go to next? There's swords,spears,camouflage,edible bugs and<br>berries,daggers and pretty much any other station you can think of. I decide to go the survival station which is a station in which your given different situations  
>and you have to choose what to do. If you choose the wrong answer or don't answer in time you die. Each time a tribute comes over there are new situations. I sit down<br>on the chair and wait for the trainer to start. I start out in the bloodbath. I have special  
>goggles on which helps me see the virtual reality. The cornucopia is about 40 metres in front of me.<p>

To my left is the girl from Dionysus and to my right is the boy  
>from poseidon. It counts down from 60, "Are you going to run or are you going to fight?" The trainer asks. I think about it for a second before saying "Fight"<br>Finally it gets to 0 and all 24 tributes sprint of their platforms. In real life i'm standing on a massive sensor type thing so they can sense my movements. I sprint  
>forward and pick up a throwing knife. I see the little 12 year old girl from Demeter running towards a bag that looks like it could hold some good things. In<br>real life I also have censors attached to my arms and legs so they can pick up on my movement. I throw the knife and it hits the girl in the throat and she drops dead.  
>I also throw a knife into Tyra Steel's head. Next thing I know the screen goes dark and a cannon goes off. I take the goggles off and the trainer looks from the screen<br>to me, "The Ares stabbed you through the back with a sword." I frown "Thank you but I think i'm going to another station." I take the sensors off and walk away from  
>the station, Even though it was just a simulator i'm still going to watch out for Kennedy.<p>

(Dominick Knight,18,Male,Zeus)

I'm so pissed Isabelle declined our invitation to the careers. She's not a priority but if I meet her in the games I won't hesitate to kill her. I've been training all  
>afternoon with Kennedy and Alexander. We even managed to get the Aphrodite girl on our team. As I look around at the other 23 tributes I can't help but wonder<br>who's going to make it to the final 8. The final 8 is a massive point in the games. They start to interview the tributes godly parents and betting begins to get  
>really heavy. Alexander,Kennedy,Lucy and I have decided that in the final 6 us careers will split up. I'm actually really excited for the games because once I win<br>i'll be able to live up on Olympus with my father and mentor other Zeus kids to follow in my footsteps.

I swing my sword an cut the head of the dummy off. They should get better dummies. It would be cool if they got dummies that dodged or even fought back!  
>That would be cool.<br>I still don't know what i'm going to do for the private training sessions. I think i'll just show them how good with weapons I am. That should get me a fairly high  
>score. I look over to Kennedy. She's really skilled with swords just like me.<br>I learnt that Lucy is really good with a bow and arrow which is good because then we'd be able to kill tributes from a distance and not worrying about them hearing us.  
>I made a promise to my dad that he would have a victor even if that means Riley wins I really don't want Dionysus to win again. I'm surprised he even won last year.<br>Actually i'm more surprised both his tributes made it to the final 4.

(Coraline Shade,13,Female,Poseidon)

"And finally you pull and you have a noose!"  
>I finish the noose and it's pretty darn good. Jake's noose is pretty good but Riley's looks like a big knot. Riley frowns "I swear I followed all the steps exactly<br>how you said.", the trainer shrugs his shoulders "You just have to practice." Riley looks at the healing station "Come on we're finished here let's go to the healing  
>station." I say goodbye to the rope tying trainer and walk away with Jake and Riley. I feel kind of bad for just ditching the rope tying trainer but we were pretty<br>much done at that station anyways. Once we're at the healing station the trainer makes us sit down and gives us different tips on what to do if we get bitten by snakes  
>,poisoned and burned. Apparently most tributes have more a chance of dying of infection or poison than to be killed by another tribute. That's not the case in the<br>bloodbath though. Up at the back of the room there's a screen with 24 slots and next to each number there's a headshot of a tribute. My picture is next to the number  
>Wood from Aphrodite is on slot 24 and Flora Chims from Demeter is on slot 23. It's kind of offensive because the gods have predicted that I will be the<br>3rd to die. Riley is all the way up in the 5th slot and Jake is in the 6th. The person in 1st place is Dominick from Zeus.

Once we're done here we decide to go to the camouflage station. Camouflage is good in case we need to hide if one of us get hurt. I hope none of us get hurt because  
>that will seriously slow the rest of the group down and the hurt person probably won't last through the week. It's scary to think that my life could be over in the<br>next few weeks. I just hope if and when I do go, I go quickly. I still think it's really unfair that our parents would do this to us. I look up and see the careers  
>standing over us. Dominick is obviously the leader and my heart sinks when I realise what he's going to ask Riley and Jake. "Hi Riley, Hi Jake, we'd like to know if<br>you want to join us careers. If you join the careers your name will most likely slide up on that board. I hold back tears now i'm going to be alone i'll most likely  
>die. "No". I look up startled. Riley is standing face to face with Dominick. He looks kind of angry "But your names-" "I don't care about our names sliding up on<br>the board, we'll be bigger targets if our names go up anyways." Dominick frowns and Riley rolls her eyes "We'll only join if Coraline is allowed to join." Dominick  
>hesitates and says "No, she's to weak." I once again hold back tears "No then" Dominick stamps the ground and storms off with the other 3 careers close behind him.<br>I stare at Riley "Why didn't you join?", Riley turns around and smiles at me "Because your my ally and I don't betray my allies."

(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)

I look nervously at Alexander and Lucy as Dominick viciously chops a dummy's head off. He's so angry that we've been denied by not 1 but 3 people today. I guarantee  
>he's going to target them in the arena. I look up at the screen. My picture is next to the number 3 slot. Dominick's picture is next to slot 1, Alexander's is next to<br>2 and Lucy is next to 7. I have no idea what i'm going to do once we get into that arena.  
>I'll probably just wing it. I definantly want to do better than the Ares girl last year. I can't remember how far she made it exactly but I think she was in the<br>final 6. I'm aiming to win but if I don't win I want to get to the final 2.  
>It would be an honour to make my father proud. I should probably stop thinking about the games.<br>I decide to go to a station instead of just watching Dominick kill some dummies. I tell the others i'm going to train and walk towards the sparring station. I pick  
>up a sword and spar with the trainer for like half an hour before a bell goes off signalising lunch time.<p>

(Jackson Hall,14,Male,Demeter)

I trained hard ALL day and the careers still haven't asked me to join them. I sit there eating lunch by myself. I'm pretty nervous about the games and joining the  
>careers would bring up my odds of winning. Speaking of odds, I look over at the screen, the oddboard. I'm sitting at about 19 which is not very good. I take a peak<br>over at the careers. There's only 4 careers sitting at the table.  
>I saw them try to get the Hera girl to join them and I also heard they tried to befriend the Zeus<br>girl and Jake Michaels from Posedion but they declined because of Jake's little sister. I think this year the careers will last longer because their going to have  
>so much variety with their tributes and each child has a unique power according to their godly parent. Because i'm a son of Demeter I can grow plants which means I<br>probably won't starve. I know that seems unfair to the other tributes but each tribute has a different power or skill that no one but their cabin partner has which  
>gives them a huge advantage over the other 22 tributes.<p>

I see my little sister, Flora, sitting alone at a table. If I don't get into the careers i'll probably team up with her because I won't last long without an ally.  
>If I don't get offered to be with the careers by the end of day 3 of training i'll ask Flora to join her. I finish eating my apple. They give us food that will<br>stop us from being hungry but not make us full. The food gives us enough energy to keep training. I sit there waiting for the bell to ring. It's scary too think that  
>I'm going to be in an arena with 23 other tributes and only 1 of us can come out alive. If that means killing Flora unforunatley I'll have to kill her to get back home<br>to my dad. Chiron let's the mortal parents of the tributes stay in camp for the games and watch the games on a big screen as the games aren't on normal TV. I really  
>hope that if I do die I die quickly so my dad doesn't suffer. BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG. Finally the bell went off! I should go to the nature station and just jog my<br>memory on the different plants and stuff. The trainer just tells me about plants that will be dangerous if I were to cross them in the games. After spending about half  
>an hour on this station i've decided that's enough.<br>I thank the trainer and walk over to the sicle station. I fight the trainer and i'm having so much fun I don't notice the careers watching me. I've been fighting for  
>about an hour when the careers actually approach me. Dominick asks me to join and I happily agree. I feel bad though because now Flora isn't going to have a team mate.<p>

(Hal Gordons,15,Male,Hephaestus)

I slowly put the weight down, "Wow your pretty strong" The trainer says. "Thanks" I say. I've decided to build my strength up because right now as i'm number 16 on the  
>oddboard. It's nearly time for training to be over and i'm kinda glad. I'm really tired from going from station from station all day. I lift weights for a little while<br>before a whistle goes off. I put the weights down and walk over to Avery. We step into the chariot and start to get pulled towards a big metal temple.  
>I hop off the chariot,pat the horses and step inside. My dad is sitting on the couch watching Olympian soccer. There's people shooting fire and flying.<br>It looks pretty scary.  
>He hears Avery and I and turns around. When he smiles I kind of wish he wouldn't because it's one of the most hideous things i've ever seen. I say hi to him and climb<br>the staircase to take a shower. I'm hot,sweaty and exhausted. I try to clean out my ear like every shower but no luck.  
>It's not that my ear is dirty it's actually the fact that i'm deaf in that ear. Being deaf in one ear gives me a really big disadvantage. Oh well, it's not like i'm<br>going to win anyways. I turn off the taps and get ready for dinner. Dad has these cool automatrons that serve the food. I sit down at the table and have this beautiful  
>meat which I don't know the name of. We then have jelly with fruit chunks for desert. Dad sends us to bed so Avery and I say goodnight to dad. We ascend the stairs<br>together and stop at the top stair. I look at Avery "Well...goodnight". Avery smiles "Goodnight".

**Hi did you like that?**  
><strong>I always ask that.<strong>  
><strong>That was a really long chapter and it took AGES for me to write.<strong>  
><strong>As you might have noticed i've been rewriting chapters.<strong>  
><strong>I have this system where each poll, I keep that poll up for 2 weeks and while those 2 weeks are happening i'm just going to rewrite chapters because my other chapters<strong>  
><strong>sucked.<strong>

**Here's the tribute list:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford & Dominick Knight  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate) &amp; Andrew Horus (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims &amp; Jackson Hall<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers &amp; Emanuel Stone<br>Apollo:Jenna Archers & Dylan Lawrence  
>Artemis:Michelle Aswan &amp; Ryker Knight<br>Hephaestus:Avery Willows & Hal Gordans  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano &amp; Fernando Wood<br>Hermes:Tyra Steel & Timothy Steel  
>Dionysus:Nikki Vanelle &amp; Brandon Miller<p>

**Also here's the oddboard. Please don't get upset if your tribute is low on the board. The number 1 on the board is the tribute which Olympus has the most chance to **  
><strong>win. The number 24 on the board is the tribute which Olympus has the least chance to win. The oodbard WILL NOT affect how well your tribute does in the games:<strong>

1.)Dominick Knight-Male Zeus Tribute  
>2.)Alexander Cortez-Male Ares Tribute<br>3.)Kennedy Engler-Female Ares Tribute  
>4.)Isabelle Smith-Female Hera Tribute (Hecate)<br>5.)Riley Stanford-Female Zeus Tribute  
>6.)Jake Michael-Male Poseidon Tribute<br>7.)Lucy Destefano-Female Aphrodite Tribute  
>8.)Jenna Archers-Female Apollo Tribute<br>9.)Andrew Horus-Male Hera Tribute (Hecate)  
>10.)Tyra Steel-Female Hermes Tribute<br>11.)Timothy Steel-Male Hermes Tribute  
>12.)Jilla Ambers-Female Athena Tribute<br>13.)Michelle Aswan-Female Artemis Tribute  
>14.)Brandon Miller-Male Dionysus Tribute<br>15.)Ryker Knight-Male Artemis Tribute  
>16.)Hal Gordons-Male Hephaestus Tribute<br>17.)Emanuel Stone-Male Athena Tribute  
>18.)Dylan Lawrence-Male Apollo Tribute<br>19.)Jackson Hall-Male Demeter Tribute  
>20.)Avery Willows-Female Hephaestus Tribute<br>21.)Nikki Vanelle-Female Dionysus Tribute  
>22.)Coraline Shade-Female Poseidon Tribute<br>23.)Flora Chims-Female Demeter Tribute  
>24.)Fernando Wood-Male Aphrodite Tribute<p> 


	4. Training Day 2

(Brandon"Bud"Miller,16,Male,Dionysus)

I pull the rope and rock falls on their head.

Well thats how it should work in the arena.

I am very pleased with myself but I wanna keep working on the trap station.

No one else is here but the trap trainer(Lol).

When all the tributes came down here for day 2 of training I was either going to go to the camouflage station or the trap station.

I decided to go to the trap station which is what I'm doing now.

I look around for my sister,Nikki,but can't find her.

My mentor,James Veneto,is the Victor of the 1st Demigod Games, which is cool.

He told usto go to split our t ime between weapons and survival but I don't really want to go to weapons.

Besides,I'm really good with a sword.

I work on a few more traps while thinking if I want allies.

Nah.

Can't trust them.

What will be my strategy in the games though?

(Riley Stanford,16,Female,Zeus)

I kiss my boyfriend Jake in the cheek.

It was unfortunate that he volounteered to protect his sister.

We were offered to be in the careers but we declined.

I don't want to be a killing machine.

I decide to go to the knife station and Jake goes to the spear throing station.

I kill a couple of holograms and get bored.

Jake meets me outside the station and the bell rings.

We go sit down at a table.

Coraline(His sister)comes and sits down with us.

The poor thing, she's only 13.

"What station did you go to Coraline?"I ask.

"Oh,um,healing"

"Good choice"I say.

It's true, we need a healer on our side.

The bell rings and we go to another station.

We all finish tying our ropes when the buzzer goes off and the stations turn off.

We give the ropes to the trainer to untie and walk out of the training center.

Jake and Coraline hop onto their dad's blue chariot and I climb onto my dad's yellow chariot.

My brother jumps in and we ride to our father's temple.

HEY GUYS!

OK.

THE POLL IS UP(I've already voted!)

BY THE WAY

THE TRAINING CENTER WILL BE LIKE IT IS IN CATCHING FIRE.

WITH HOLOGRAMS FOR THE WEAPONS STATION.

THE INTERVIEW STAGE WILL BE LIKE IT IS IN CATCHING FIRE CAUSE I LOOOVE THAT INTERVIEW STAGE.

THE TRIBUTES FOR ZEUS WILL BE WHERE THE DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES STAND ALL THE WAY DOWN TO DIONYSUS.

HE'S TRIBUTES WILL STAND WHERE KATNISS AND PEETA STAND.

ONE LAST THING.

OW MY ARM IS GETTING TIRED.

THE KIDS STAY AT THEIR PARENT'S TEMPLE'S.

I'LL EXPLAIN HERA TO YOU THOUGH.

WHEN SHE WAS PUT INTO THE GAMES TO REPLACE HADES.

EVERY SINGLE DEMIGOD AT CAMP HAS A CHANCE OF BEING PICKED.

SO YOU CAN STILL HAVE A HADES TRIBUTE.


	5. Training Day 3

(Jenna Archers,17,Female,Apollo)

I sit quietly eating my apple with my 15 year old cousin,Ryker Knight,the Artemis boy tribute.

The bell rings and I chuck my apple in the bin.

Time to go to the next station.

I wanted to to team up with my brother and my girl cousin from Artemis.

But Michelle is with the Careers and Dylan(My brother)Is with some other group.

Me and Ryker go to the archery range and we both hit a couple of bullseyes.

I'm really nervous.

Tommorrow is the private training sessions.

Then the next night the interviews.

And then the day after that the games.

3 days until I am taken to an arena where I could die.

I think a scary thought.

I could only live for 3 more days.

(Timothy Steel,15,Male,Hermes)

"Blue Cheese! Hahahahaha!"

I roll my eyes as my twin sister,Tyra,tells the punch line.

She is the complete opposite of me.

"I'm trying to light a fire!"

She laughs.

"Oh please. if you manage to light a fire I'll eat from the garbage"

"NO!"

"Oh fine then!"She rolls her eyes.

I start twisting a piece of bark for a minute and suddenly feel heat on my head.

Please don't let my hair be on fire.

I look up and Tyra is across from me smirking with a fire crackling.

I sigh and get I fire starting.

Finally.

I would do anything for Tyra but she just jokes around.

We spend all day at the survival station.

The buzzer goes off and the stations turn off.

I'm really nervous.

Tommorrow is the private training sessions.

SORRY FOR BEING A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER.

SO CLOSE TO THE GAMES THOUGH!

WOW!

3 CHAPTERS IN A DAY!

PEACE OUT!


	6. Private Training Sessions

(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)

"Jake Michael"

A voice says my name over the loudspeaker.

I get up and walk into the training center.

The gamemakers and the head gamemaker,Prometheus,look at me as I walk in.

I pick up a spear and impale some holograms.

I am really nervous.

I do some hand to hand combat.

I look up at the gamemakers and they show no emotion.

A buzzer goes off but instead of going to where the tributes sit,I am escorted to an elevator.

I am go down down stairs and wait for my sister to come out.

Coraline walks out.

"How did you do?"I ask

"Good,You?"

"Good"I reply

What else is there to say?

(Dylan Lawrence,15,Male,Apollo)

I walk in.

They stare at me.

What the Hades do they want?

What to do,what to do.

I throw a ray of sunshine like a throwing knife all of a sudden scaring the game makers.

It hits a dummy in the head.

Close enough.

I go the the bow and arrow and kill all the holograms.

I then go to the swords and kill all the holograms.

I better get a good score.

(Tyra Steel,15,Female,Hermes)

I leap from the climbing station and jump onto the gauntlets.

I zoom around the room.

Lol,just rhymed.

About 3 minutes later I jump to the ground exhausted.

The buzzer goes off and I go down an elevator.

I meet my brother and we ride to our dad's temple on a wooden chariot.

Tommorrow is interviews!

SORRY WRITERS BLOCK

THIS IS REALLY RANDOM BUT KATY PERRY IS AWESOME!

WENT TO HER PRISMATIC WORL TOUR IN SYDNEY,AUSTRALIA(I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA).

AWESOME!

HER PERSONALITY

AWESOME!

MY FAVOURITE SONGS ARE CIRCLE THE DRAIN AND DRESSIN UP AND WIDE AWAKE!

SHE INSPIRES ME.

OH WAIT.

OK IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THINGS MESSED UP.

I MEANT TO SAY

1.)THE APHRODITE GIRLS SCREAMED IN EXCITEMENT BUT KATY LOOKED AT THEM IN SADNESS

2.)I'M SURPRISED KATY DIDN'T WRITE HER SPEECH AS SHE WRITES ALL HER SONGS.

OK DONE

SORRY FOR BORING YOU TO DEATH

PEACE OUT!


	7. Training Scores

(Lucy Destefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)

I sit down as Aeolus appears on screen.

Fernando, the little idiot, is already up and waiting for the training scores.

I tried to be nice to him but he was a little prick so yeah.

Aeolus starts reading the scores out.

ZEUS:

Riley Stanford:9/12

Dominick Knight:8/12

HERA

Isabelle Smith:10/12

Andrew Horus:7/12

POSEIDON

Jake Michael:8/12

Coraline Shade:4/12

DEMETER

Flora Chims:1/12

I jump forward.

What!

They should have cut her some slack!

She's only 12 years old!

Jackson Hall:8/12

Wow!

He's only 14!

ARES

Kennedy Engler:11/12

Crap!

Alexander Cortez:8/12

ATHENA

Jilla Ambers:4/12

Emanuel Stone:4/12

What?

Last year the Athena kids got really good scores.

Thats wierd!

(Emanuel Stone,14,Male,Athena)

I already knew Marlee acted weak to trick her opponents.

I must protect her at any cost.

Damn.

I wish I showed more than traps.

I am a little dissapointed with my score.

APOLLO

Jenna Archers:6/12

Dylan Lawrence:9/12

ARTEMIS

Michelle Aswan:8/12

Dylan Lawrence:9/12

HEPHAESTUS

Avery Willows:8/12

Hal Gordons:4/12

APHRODITE

Lucy Destefano:8/12

Fernando Wood:1/12

Looks like both 12 year olds in the games got 1

HERMES

Tyra Steel:6/12

Timothy Steel:4/12

DIONYSUS

Nikki Vanelle:6/12

Brandon Miller:4/12

Well.

Tommorrow night is the interviews.

Then the games.

HEY GUYS!

SO CLOSE TO THE GAMES!

I MIGHT BE ABLE TO PUBLISH THE INTERVIEWS REALLY SOON!

HURRY AND GET TO MY PROFILE THOUGH!

THE POLL IS UP AND YOU DON'T WANT YOUR TRIBUTE TO DIE!


	8. Interviews

(Alexander Cortez,18,Male,Ares)

I walk onto the stage in a dark red tuxedo, I know what i'm gonna talk about.  
>My girlfriend, Monique Pines, daughter of Demeter.<br>I'm so glad she wasn't chosen and when I win i'm going to make her my queen.  
>I sit down on the chair "Hello Alexander!" Aeolus says enthusiastically.<br>"Hi Aeolus!" I say just as enthusiastically which causes the crowd to laugh.  
>Aeolus asks some easy questions like<br>"What do you think of the food?"  
>Delicious<br>"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
>Of course, my beautiful princess,monique pines.<br>"Are you happy she wasn't chosen for the games?"  
>Of course!<br>"Why did you volounteer?"  
>Because I wanted to show the gods that Dionysus had a lucky stroke and that Ares is going to dominate the games!<br>"By the 100th Demigod Games,which god do you think will have the most victors?"  
>Ares of course! Haha!<br>BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
>"Oh our time is up!"Aeolus exclaims.<br>"I will see you after the games!" I yell as I walk off the stage.

(Hal Gordons,16,Male,Hephaestus)  
>"So what about your family?"<br>I pause what do I say?  
>"Well I love them and I miss my half siblings and my mum has passed away"<br>I hear sympathetic noises from the crowd and it takes all my strength not to roll my eyes and groan in disgust  
>I think about the other tributes before me.<br>The hera tributes were white,poseidon was ocean green,demeter was dark green,ares was bright red,athena was in her typical grey,apollo was in orange and artemis was  
>in greyishsilverish sparkles.  
>"I also like olympus' street lights,they intruige me."<br>Aeolus laughs "Really?"  
>"Yeah,haha"<br>BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
>"Well that's it for our tribute Hal Gordons"<br>I watch all the other interviews  
>Aphrodite is in her usual pink,hermes is in white and dionysus is in dark purple.<br>I'm absolutely exhausted as i step onto the hephaestus' mechanical chariot as it escorts me and avery home.


	9. The Bloodbath

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

I sit there, fidgeting, waiting for the games to start. I want them to hurry up and tell me to get into the tube so I can kill some kids! My stylist walks up to me "Are you Ok Kennedy?" I roll my eyes "Of course I'm ok, I just want to get into that darn arena!" He's about to say something but is interrupted by a voice over the speaker "All tributes, please step into your glass tubes, 30 seconds to launch". I smile and run over to the tube. When I step inside I look up and see a light a long way above me.

That must be where the tributes rise out of. Finally the glass slides down and I'm left to the sound of my own, steady breaths. My stylist gives me the thumbs up and the platform starts to rise. I'm so excited! I wonder what the arena will be! I look up and the light at the top is getting closer, and closer, and closer until bam! The sun blinds me and my platform clicks into place. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2nd annual Demigod Games! 60, 59, 58".

I shut the countdown out for a second and survey my surroundings. All around me is a swamp. A muddy smelly swamp. Oh well, I guess I just have to deal with what I have. I look around for Alexander and see he's about 4 tributes to my left. To the right of me is Tyra Steel from Hermes and on the left is Apollo boy. I can't remember his name. "43, 42". There's about an hour until nearly half of these tributes will be dead. It all depends on who runs to the bloodbath or not. Already I see the Demeter girl, Flora, I think her name is, aiming herself towards the swamp.

That's probably a smart move for her because if she tried to get supplies she'll die. "35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30". I take a deep breath. In 30 seconds I will have to run 20 metres to the cornucopia. Then I can grab a weapon and kill as many people as I can. "27, 26, 25, 24". I quickly do a full circle of the tributes I can see. The only threats besides the careers are Riley Stanford from Zeus and Jake Michael from Poseidon. "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10". I start to get excited.

In 10 seconds the games officially begin! I'm almost exactly in front of the cornucopia so that will be a huge advantage. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" As soon as the gong sounds all hell breaks loose.

**(Jenna Archers,17,Female,Apollo)**

I run straight for the cornucopia. I can't bother to look for Dylan to make sure he's ok. He said he was running away anyway. Once I get to the cornucopia I rip a bow off the wall. I quickly survey my surroundings. Kennedy is currently sneaking up on the Hephaestus boy. There's already a dead body tossed over a crate. When I look closer I can see that It's Fernando Wood from Aphrodite. The Hermes tributes are already checking through the crates of food and I can see the other tributes running towards the cornucopia. I knock an arrow and aim.

Who should I kill, who should I kill. I see Jilla Ambers facing the left, fighting over a sleeping bag with Avery Willows. I aim the arrow. I don't want to kill her but I need to take out some competition. I send the arrow flying towards her left temple. All of a sudden a figure leaps in front and the arrow lands in their heart. Jilla let's go of the sleeping bag and bends over the tribute. By the way she's looking at them I realise it was her brother. Emanuel Stone. They were like best friends.

I'm suddenly filled with guilt. How could I do that? I come to my senses just in time to see her throwing knife plunge into my heart.

**(Tyra Steel,15,Female,Hermes)**

"I'm going to look for some water." Timothy tells me, "Ok but be careful!". He nods and crawls over to the crate full of water bottles. I look around the field of tributes. About 18 tributes are hiding, fighting or searching through backpacks and crates, Including me and Timothy. 3 tributes are dead and 3 must've ran away or already escaped. All of a sudden I hear Timothy scream. I spin around to see Alexander Cortez from Ares rip his sword out of Timothy's back. Tears run down my face as Timothy slumps to the ground.

Dead. He shouldn't of volounteered! I could've made it home and then mum would have both her kids but now she's only going to have 1! I rip out my dagger from my belt and run at Alexander. I can kill him. I'm about to plunge my knife into Alexander's back when Lucy DeStefano from Aphrodite shoots an arrow into my forehead. The last thought I can concieve is that mum won't be getting me OR Timothy back.

**(Ryker Knight,15,Male,Artemis)**

I pull a bag onto my back. It's brutal here at the cornucopia. 5 kids are already dead and it's only been like, a minute in the bloodbath. About 6 tributes have escaped and every one else is still fighting it out. I turn around and survey the weapons attached to the walls of the cornucopia. My fingers grip a golden bow and yank it from the wall. I check the tributes to see Michelle. I see her literally only a couple of metres away from me. Her and the Demeter boy are fighting over a bag and the Demeter boy has a dagger and he keeps trying to stab her.

Well, not on my watch. Actually I don't know why they're fighting because they're both part of the careers. Unless the Demeter boy is betraying them and is trying to kill them. Well, I salute his strategy but he's not killing Michelle. Anyone but Michelle. I aim the arrow at his right temple and shoot. It stabs through with a sickening thump and he collapses to the ground. Michelle looks at where the arrow came from and sees me with a bow. She mouths thank you before running towards the Hera boy. I turn around and look for more supplies.

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

I run straight towards Andrew Horus from Hera. I'm so thankful for what Ryker did. Jackson was obviously trying to betray the careers. It's not nice that he died but 5 other kids are alreay dead. I pull out an arrow and aim. Andrew is frantically searching through a backpack. I aim my arrow and shoot it at his heart. It makes impact and he falls backwards. Dead. I can't believe I just made my first kill.

**(Dominick Knight,18,Male,Zeus)**

I can see the Apollo boy hiding in the edge of the swamp. I don't care if every one is fighting here, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure no one escapes the bloodbath. I go behind the cornucopia and then sprint into the tree line. I only have to search for like 10 seconds until I find him. I grip my spear tighter before saying "Waiting for your allies?". He spins around and attempts to run away. I step in his way and plunge my spear into his stomach. I rip it out and he drops to the floor. I'll leave him to bleed to death. I flick the blood off my spear and run back out to the bloodbath.

**(Isabelle Smith,17,Female,Hera [Hecate])**

It's been about 7 minutes, the bloodbath has died down. The careers are preoccupied with other tributes. Besides the careers there's 5 other tributes. Me, the Dionysus girl, the 2 Hephaestus kids and Ryker Knight from Artemis. I decide that this is my time to escape. 1, 2, 3. I sprint out of the cornucopia. Almost immediantly a knife goes straight past my head. I turn and see Jilla throw another knife at my chest. I leap out of the way and it cuts my arm open. I run and dodge, run and dodge.

After what seems like an eternity I make it past the bloodbath. Jilla goes back to attack the other tributes so I decide to stay here until the next death. Nothing happens for about 20 seconds, then something does happen and I wish I had run away. Kennedy and the Hephaestus boy are fighting. Kennedy pulls out an axe and chops his head off. I scream in terror and run as fast as I can. Away from the horrors of the bloodbath.

**(Nikki Vanelle,14,Female,Dionysus)**

Now that Kennedy is distracted I take a chance. I pull my bag to my back and run. Jilla throws a knife at me, I dodge. Lucy and Michelle shoot an arrow at me each, I dodge. Dominick throws his spear I dodge. I basically dodge all the careers weapons and run. I can hear the Hephaestus girl and the Artemis boy running right behind me. All of a sudden I hear the Hephaestus girl scream. I quickly turn around to see her on the ground with Alexander Cortez sitting on her. He plunges a dagger into her heart and blood sprays out of her chest. I shut my eyes.

I know that's an image I'll never get out of my head. She volounteered for her little sister too! That poor girl. I hear a sickening thump and once again turn around. I'm scared of the horrors that have happened but still I turn around. Dominick Knight pulls his spear out of the Artemis boy's chest. The Artemis boy and the Hephaestus girl attempted to run with me but they ended up being killed which means I'm the only non career left. I scream as another arrow zooms past my head and I run harder and faster.

Even when I get into the swamp I don't stop until the cannons boom through the arena. I feel my powers turn on so I sit down on a rock and sort through my supplies.

**Hi!**  
><strong>I'm sorry to anyone if I killed off your character but the games are the games.<strong>

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)<br>12.)  
>11.)<br>10.)  
>9.)<br>8.)  
>7.)<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p>

**Here are the tributes still alive:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford & Dominick Knight  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<br>Dionysus:Nikki Vanelle & Brandon Miller

**Here's the oddboard:**

1.)Dominick Knight-Zeus Male  
>2.)Alexander Cortez-Ares Male<br>3.)Kennedy Engler-Ares Female  
>4.)Riley Stanford-Zeus Female<br>5.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male  
>6.)Lucy DeStefano-Aphrodite Female<br>7.)Isabelle Smith-Hera Female (Hecate)  
>8.)Michelle Aswan-Artemis Female<br>9.)Jilla Ambers-Athena Female  
>10.)Brandon Miller-Dionysus Male<br>11.)Nikki Vanelle-Dionysus Female  
>12.)Flora Chims-Demeter Female<br>13.)Coraline Shade-Poseidon Female

**Here's the alliances:**

.)Riley Stanford,Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>.)Dominick Knight,Kennedy Engler,Alexander Cortez,Jilla Ambers,Michelle Aswan &amp; Lucy DeStefano<br>.)Isabelle Smith  
>.)Flora Chims<br>.)Nikki Vanelle  
>.)Brandon Miller<p>

**And finally here's the kill count:**

2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence & Ryker Knight  
>2:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood &amp; Hal Gordons<br>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel & Avery Willows  
>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers<br>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone  
>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus<br>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall  
>1:Lucy DeStefano-Tyra Steel<p> 


	10. After The Bloodbath

(Lucy Destefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)

I brush my blonde hair out of my face as I pull the arrow out of Tyra Steel (The Hermes girl)'s head.  
>The sound of cannon shots scare the Hades out of me.<br>BOOM  
>BOOM<br>BOOM  
>BOOM<br>BOOM  
>BOOM<br>BOOM  
>BOOM<br>BOOM  
>BOOM<br>BOOM  
>11 cannon shots.<br>I know for a fact my little brother, Fernando Wood, didn't make it.  
>I saw his body tossed over a crate.<br>I make my way over to the other careers to see what they've got.  
>We have weapons, food, water, Nectar and Ambrosia and shelter.<br>We split it up, "Right!" Dominick Knight says, "We're splitting up and searching for survivors! Me and the Ares tributes will go together, The Jilla from Athena can  
>handle herself i'm sure and then Michelle from Artemis and Lucy from Aphrodite go together".<br>Well at least I'm with a good hunter.  
>As we set off we squelch through the disgusting mud and reeds.<br>As we step into the swamp jungle Michelle says "watch out there could be crocodiles."  
>She's right, this is a swamp and we're in the Demigod Games.<br>There could be anything.  
>We comb the jungle for hours searching for tributes but we find no one so we decide to head back to the cornicopia.<br>We step over logs and duck under trees but as we swing across a lake on a vine the fallen starts.  
>I brace myself, ready to see the faces of the 11 dead kids who's mortal parents will never see them again.<br>Who's siblings can never hug them again.  
>These thoughts deeply sadden me so I fling them from my mind.<br>That kind of thinking cannot be thought in these games.  
>Not until I win.<br>First to appear is Andrew Horus, who's representing Hera but is actually a son of Hecate.  
>Second is Jackson Hall, son of Demeter, who was actually supposed to be part of the careers.<br>Emanuel Stone, son of Athena, appears next. Another person who was supposed to be part of the careers. He jumped in front of the Jenna Archers' arrow to save his  
>sister which was brave but stupid.<br>Both Jenna Archers and Dylan Lawrence appear for Apollo so I guess Apollo is already out of tributes.  
>I wonder what other gods lost both tributes.<br>Ryker Knight from Artemis appears next, I look at michelle to see what her reaction but she remains emotionless.  
>Maybe they weren't close or maybe she doesn't know what to do.<br>Both from Hephaestus appear.  
>My brother appears next and i'm sad but was expecting it.<br>That's been 9 tributes shown now for the other 2.  
>The two twins from Hermes.<br>There poor mother losing not 1 but 2 of her children.  
>So Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes are out of tributes already.<br>Hey, I just realised that Dionysus still has both tributes.  
>Maybe he's kids are stronger than everyone thought.<br>I'm in the middle of thinking how long michelle's going to last when her voice snaps back to reality "We should get back to the cornicopia"  
>So we walk together, in silence, back to the cornicopia.<br>We're the last careers there "We were beginning to think you were dead" Jilla says.  
>We set up a camp fire cook our food, have a hearty meal and tell each other stories.<br>After about 4 hours of just talking and laughing we decide to go to bed.  
>As I lay in my sleeping bag i'm saddened by the thought that I might have to kill these people.<p> 


	11. Day Two

(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)  
>I open my eyes with the sun shining on my face.<br>To my left is Jilla and to my right is Lucy, both of them are still asleep.  
>I pick up my sword and step out of our white tent and into the fresh air.<br>I walk out of the cornucopia (as that's where the tents are) and see that Domonick and Alexander are already up.  
>I clear my throat to alert them of my presence.<br>They don't look.  
>I roll my eyes because I could easily walk up behind one of them and sink my sword through one of their backs.<br>I clear my throat again and they stop talking as they realise i'm there, "Good Morning!" Domonick says.  
>It's nice how my own brother can't even say good morning to me, "Morning" I say back sweetly to Domonick.<br>I may as well be nice to someone who's bothered to talk to me.  
>"What were you talking about?" I ask casually as I pull over a crate and sit next to Domonick.<br>Alexander (Finally) looks at me "We were just discussing who we should hunt next".  
>I look at him expectedly.<br>He says nothing, wow he really is stupid.  
>I roll my eyes "And?" "And What?".<br>I feel my temper start to rise.  
>Alexanders really starting to piss me off.<br>I think Domonick notices I'm getting angry "We think we should kill off the little 12 year old girl from Demeter or my sister,her boyfriend from Poseidon and  
>his little sister."<br>I glare at Alexander "Good that ONE of my allies can talk to me."  
>Alexander's head whips around "JUST SHUT UP!"<br>I'm taken aback for a second before starting to get angry.  
>Why can't my own brother just talk to me!<br>I decide to give him a piece of my mind "Why can't you talk to your own sister, you could've at least said good morning!"  
>Domonick stands up "Guys calm down".<br>Alexander stands up "IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY SISTER IS AN ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!"  
>That really get's me angry so I yell back.<br>"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"  
>Jilla and Lucy step out of the girl's tent "What's going on?" Lucy asks.<br>Damn why does she have to be pretty even when she wakes up?  
>I glare at Alexander "Ask my brother who CAN'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"<br>I storm off into the swamp "Where are you going?" Jilla asks, "HUNTING!" I reply.  
>I really need to let off some steam.<p>

(Riley Stanford,16,Female,Zeus)  
>I watch the Ares girl as she stomps off into the swamp on the left to the part of the swamp i'm in.<br>I wonder if she killed my team mate Dylan Lawrence from Apollo.  
>My boyfriend,he's sister and I were quite shocked and saddened when we saw Dylan's face up there last night.<br>Speaking of my boyfriend and he's sister, I should probably get back to our camp.  
>My boyfriend's name is Jake Michael and he's a son of Poseidon.<br>Now I know what your thinking and yes, our dads aren't very happy with us dating.  
>He's 17,one year older than me and he's little 13 year old sister, Coraline Shade is in our alliance.<br>I feel bad saying this but I'm surprised she got out of the bloodbath and I know she won't last much longer.  
>Unfortuntaley Jake hasn't excepted that.<br>I continue to walk through the swamp, stepping over logs and ducking under trees.  
>I was on guard but Jake woke up and I told him to stay at camp and look after Coraline while I checked out the careers.<br>Being a daughter of Zeus and Jake being a son of Poseidon we were pretty much automatically in.  
>We were going to join but they wouldn't let Coraline join so we declined and made our own group.<br>We also befriended the son of Apollo,Dylan Lawrence, but as I said earlier...he died in the bloodbath.  
>The career group is quite strong this year even though they lost 2 team members in the bloodbath.<br>The careers were originally my brother,Jackson Hall from Demeter,both Ares tributes,both Athena tributes and the girl from Aphrodite.  
>Jackson and Emanuel Stone (The Athena boy) both died in the bloodbath.<br>I'm not sure what happened to Jackson but Coraline said she saw Emanuel jump in front of his sister to save her from being shot by Jenna Archers from Apollo with  
>an arrow.<br>I finally get to camp and see Coraline is up now as well, "Good Morning" I say cheerfully.  
>I see Jake cooking a big rat he must've found.<br>He looks up "I found this and speared it" I smile "Good,we won't starve,YET,But be quick,We don't want the careers to know we're here".  
>Realisation dawns on his face "Oh my gods I forgot about the smoke."<br>He quickly finishes cooking the rat and as they eat I stamp out the fire.  
>NOW I can sit down,eat,and not worry about the carers finding us,well...not yet anyway.<p>

(Nikki Vanelle,14,Female,Dionysus)  
>I lay sprawled on the wet,soggy ground.<br>I haven't had anything to eat at all yet and i'm hungry and weak.  
>I wonder what time it is?<br>I suddenly remember that in training,the survival trainer taught me how to tell the time by looking at the sun.  
>I look up which is an exhausting task.<br>It's about...11 O'Clock.  
>Well I still have to wait till 9 O'Clock to see the fallen.<br>I didn't hear a cannon yet though,well,I don't THINK I heard a cannon.  
>I'm just to exhausted and hungry to tell what's real or not.<br>Would I have sponsors?  
>No.<br>I wouldn't.  
>I'm a 14 year old daughter of Dionysus,there's no way I'd have a sponsor.<br>I'd have to make it further into the games.  
>Did my brother die?<br>No I don't think he did.  
>I'm actually really surprised that both this year and last year both Dionysus tributes made it out of the bloodbath.<br>It would be cool if Dionysus won for the second year in a row.  
>I hear snapping..A sponsor gift!<br>Wait...no sponsor gifts don't talk.  
>I look up.<br>Oh my god...It's the Ares girl.  
>She's seen me and is running towards me with her sword.<br>Maybe I should lay here and let her kill me,I'm gonna die from starvation anyway.  
>Wait,stop thinking like that Nikki!<br>You have to get home to mum!  
>I pull myself up and with my bag on my back I start to run.<br>I'm not going very fast and i'm pretty much tripping over my own feet.  
>I hear the footsteps getting closer.<br>I think this is it,I'm going to die.  
>She pushes me to the floor and raises her sword up,ready to plunge it into my heart.<br>I say goodbye to everyone in my mind and shut my eyes.  
>I hope she does it quickly.<br>All of a sudden I hear a thud and a sound like clanging metal.  
>I open my eyes and see my brother,Brandon Miller on top of her,punching her in the face.<br>Her sword is on the ground a metre away from her.  
>Wouldn't it be funny if he killed her?<br>A Dionysus kid killing an Ares kid?  
>I know Ares would be pissed.<br>And embarrassed.  
>I stand up and take off,I hope Brandon doesn't die.<p>

(Brandon "Bud" Miller,16,Male,Dionysus)  
>I finish punching the Ares girl.<br>I couldn't let her kill Nikki.  
>I quickly roll off her,scoop up her sword and take off into the swamp.<br>I'm pretty sure I did some damage,I may of even broken her nose!  
>My original plan was to stay hidden and let the tributes kill each other but when I was finding a new hiding place I saw the Ares girl about to kill Nikki and Nikki's<br>my sister so I couldn't let her die.  
>She looked pretty tired,maybe I should've teamed up with her and shared some of the food I got off a sponsor with her.<br>Oh Well.  
>I Slow Down Once I Think i'm Far Away Enough from the Ares girl.<br>Now I just need to find a good shelter.  
>I could hide in a tree but I haven't got a rope (I actually haven't got anything as I ran away from the bloodbath) so i'll probably fall out of the tree.<br>I could camouflage myself.  
>You know what.<br>I think camouflaging myself is the best thing to do.  
>In training I went to the camouflage sation so i'll be able to camouflage myself easily.<br>I also trained at the trap station so I'll set up a trap later.  
>I cover myself with the swamp mud and then rip out moss and leaves from the ground and trees and stick them to myself.<br>Now I'll be able to move around the arena stealthily and when the careers or another tribute walks past,I just have to duck down.  
>I also set up some traps around the place.<br>It's jsut a simple trap so that when a tribute activates the tripwire (Vine) a really large nd heavy rock drops from the tree.  
>It's a bit too complicated to explain.<br>The Olympus anthem starts playing and I realise it's like really dark.  
>Wow I just realised i'm super tired as well.<br>I lay down in the mud and cover myself with a big leaf.  
>Let's see what horrors the arena brings tomorrow.<br>Goodnight.

So how was that?  
>It was alot longer and better than my previous chapters and I plan to keep it that way.<br>Remember there's a poll up on my profile and you can vote for your favorite tribute there so they survive through the week.  
>Also if you want your tribute to get a POV message me and i'll try to give them one this week and when I say this week I mean the week in the story.<br>But I think Kennedy,Nikki,Riley and Brandon's craetors should be happy because they were the first tributes that starred in my "good" chapter.

Here are the tributes still alive:

Zeus:Riley Stanford & Dominick Knight  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<br>Dionysus:Nikki Vanelle & Brandon Miller

And here's the death list:

BLOODBATH  
>24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite<br>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena  
>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo<br>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes  
>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes<br>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter  
>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)<br>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo  
>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus<br>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus  
>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis<br>BLOODBATH OVER:11  
>DAY ONE OVER:11<br>DAY TWO OVER:0


	12. Day Three

(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)

I sit up. Was that what I just thought I heard? I think it was. I think it's the careers.  
>Sure enough they come bounding through the woods. The Zeus boy isn't there so he must be at the cornucopia. I freeze,have they spotted me? No they haven't.<br>That's good because i'll have time to run. I kick off the ground and start sprinting towards a big tree that I could climb. I turn around,great,they've noticed me.  
>They all have their weapons out ready to attack.I finally get the trunk of the tree and start scrambling up it.<br>By the time the careers get there i'm already like 20 feet in the air. What happens next takes me completely by surprise. I see two eyes locked with mine.  
>I gasp and scramble along the branch a little bit. Now I can tell it's the girl from Dionysus and she's just staring at me. The careers are yelling insults at me, I<br>don't think they've noticed the girl yet. I see something gleam in the morning sun and my heart stops. It's a dagger.

She raises it above her head and I scream at the top of my lungs. The careers stop insulting me and notice the Dionysus girl about to stab me. What I do  
>next will haunt me for what could be my very short life. I kick her in the stomach. She screams as she topples backwards out of the tree and tumbles too the ground.<br>I cringe as she hits the ground with a sickening thump.  
>BOOM<br>I can't believe I just killed someone. The careers look angry that they didn't get to kill her. Well now I guess they get to kill me. I notice the girl  
>from Aphrodite has a bow and arrow.<br>Great...just great.  
>She aims and shoots at me. I flatten myself the trunk as the arrow buries itself in the branch above me. If I hadn't moved it would've been buried in my head.<br>I pull out the arrow and snap it in half.  
>I flutter my eyelashes cutely and look at the arrow "Haha now you get 2!" I giggle.<br>If they want to kill me I may as well mock them.  
>The Aphrodite girl gets angry "Whatever we'll just wait till morning. She has to come down for food,eventually".<br>My heart sinks. They're right. I have to come down for food.  
>Looks like i'm going to be in this tree a loooong time.<p>

(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)

Riley,Coraline and myself sit around the fire,cooking fox. Riley managed to kill a bird as well but we're saving it for later.  
>Coraline looks up at me "I just can't stop wondering who that cannon was for." I laugh "Jeez Coraline, you really want to know who died don't you?"<br>She looks at me,slightly offended "I only want to know who's our other competiton.  
>Riley stands up "I'm going to spy on the career's camp and maybe take some of their stuff."<br>I stand up "No you went there yesterday, I'll go" There is no way she's going again,it's too dangerous.  
>She rolls her eyes "You don't have be worried. It's sweet you wanna protect me but I can handle myself."<br>I breath out "Ok but BE CAREFUL"  
>She kisses me on the cheek "I'll be back soon"<br>I don't want her to go but i'll let her go today.  
>She's NOT going tomorrow though.<p>

(Riley Stanford,16,Zeus,Female)

Jake is being so cute.  
>As I hike throught the swamp I realise that i'm already half way through the games. The cannon earlier today signalled the 12th death as it was the first cannon after<br>the bloodbath and there were 11 casualties.  
>All this thinking is hurting my brain.<br>I think the cannon was maybe one of the Dionysus tributes or the Demeter girl. I don't think the careers would lose someone yet and I don't think Isabelle Smith from  
>Hera is going to die too soon. She seemed like a potential threat.<br>It must suck having to represent Hera when your parent isn't even Hera.  
>This year was Hera's first year in the games and she lost her male,who was a son of Hecate in the bloodbath but she still has Isabelle, who is also a child of Hecate.<br>I stop walking as I can see the cornucopia.  
>I hide in the line of trees.<br>My brother Dominick is the only one there so all the others must be out hunting. Maybe they were the reason the cannon went off earlier today.  
>I look around at the cornucopia, maybe Dominick will let me take some supplies.<br>I immediantly notice somethings wrong. Maybe it's just a change in the air form but I see something move behind Dominick.  
>That's when I see Isabelle Smith from Hera,the girl I was JUST thinking about appear behind him.<br>Damn Hecate powers,she was invisible. I'm glad the gamemakers turned off our powers until the cannons for the bloodbath went off otherwise she probably would've killed  
>everyone with magic.<br>I notice her pull out something.  
>A knife.<br>I stumble out of the swamp and yell "Dominick behind you!"  
>He turns around just as Isabelle plunges her knife into the side of his throat.<br>Blood spurts out of his neck as she rips it out. Anger and grief shoot through me.  
>She just killed my brother.<br>The brother I used to roast smores with and used to sing camp songs with.  
>A cannon go off signaling Dominick's death but I don't care because Isabelle just pissed off the wrong tribute.<p>

(Isabelle Smith,18,Female,Hera [Hecate])

I wipe the blood of the Zeus boy from my knife. Now there's only 11 tributes.  
>Hopefully a sponsor sees I can kill. Unforunately the potential sponsors aren't the only ones that saw. Riley about 20 metres in front of me,is panting with anger.<br>I begin to panic. I can't kill her, there's no way. She's too strong PLUS she's a daughter of Zeus.  
>So I do the only logic thing to do.<br>Run.  
>I sprint too the bit of the swamp where I came from but have to duck because electricty shoots at me.<br>Fine,if she want's to play that way i'll play.  
>I ignite my hand shoot a ball of falmes at her direction.<br>I hear her scream and know i've hit my target.  
>I wait for a cannon but it doesn't go off.<br>I risk turning around and see her bodysuit leg is in flames. I push myself to run faster and finally I dissapear into the forest.

(Coraline Shade,13,Female,Poseidon)

Jake paces around the fire muttering "Come on Riley,come here so I know your not dead."  
>We heard a cannon a couple of seconds ago and one MIGHT of been Riley. I highly doubt it though,she's too strong.<br>It's around lunch time and Jake said we have to wait until Riley comes back.  
>I'm fine with waiting because she's been so nice to me but there's a possibility she IS dead and that means we're not going to find out until the fallen.<br>Jake's pacing kind of gets annoying so I say "Jake maybe we should look for her,we need a new camping spot anyway."  
>He looks at me for a second before nodding his head "Ok let's go"<br>So we pack up our stuff and set off.  
>Jake carries Riley's bag because she didn't take it with her.<br>We'veonly been walking for about half an hour when we find Riley. Her leg is seriously burnt and she looks exhausted.  
>We help her sit down and she explains to us what happened.<br>Dominick being stabbed in the neck and Isabelle Smith from Hera shooting a fireball at her leg.  
>We decide to take refuge here because Riley can't walk plus it's not a bad spot.<p>

(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)

I walk back with the careers after a long and dissapointing day.  
>The only kill that we know was the one made by the little Demeter girl when she kicked Nikki Vanelle,the girl from Dionysus,out of the tree.<br>Another cannon went off and I think it might be the Dionysus boy.  
>I just hope it's not Riley because I want to be drain her life from her and watch her die.<br>As I step into the field with the other careers I immediatley notice that Domonick is gone.  
>He was the cannon.<br>We're all shocked but quickly recover because sadness isn't something that you should feel in the games.  
>Luckily no tributes came and stole any supplies. I'm also pretty happy that Riley isn't dead yet.<br>She won't be dead until I get my hands on her.  
>I put my hands to my face.<br>It's still pretty bruised from when the Dionysus boy decided to save his sister (Who ended up dying anyway) and beat me up.  
>I guess he's another person i'll have to kill.<br>Him and Riley won't know what's hit'em

(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)

I'm surprised Dominick died for he was quite strong.  
>I wonder who killed him.<br>It's been a couple of hours since we discovered Dominick's passing and we wait for the fallen.  
>We'e pretty sure we only heard 2 cannons but we might of missed one when we were chasing the boy from Dionysus.<br>I settle down in my sleeping bag after having a feast of beef jerky and wait for the fallen.  
>I listen to the other careers talk while I wait.<br>It's so scary to know that in about 3 weeks,23 of us will be dead and I could be one of them.  
>Finally the fallen comes on.<br>First to appear is Dominick and then the girl from Dionysus.  
>There were only 2 faces so we didn't miss any cannons which is good.<br>I'm absolutely exhausted from hunting today so I shut my eyes and go to sleep.  
>I wonder who's taking first and second watch tonight?<br>I know i'm not doing it until tomorrow night.  
>Goodnight<p>

**So I hoped you liked it.**  
><strong>The poll is now closed for the "Week".<strong>  
><strong>Once again when I say week with quotations it means the week in the Demigod Games.<strong>  
><strong>Let's just make that a permanent thing.<strong>  
><strong>I still have 3 tributes to kill off for this "Week" so keep your fingers crossed it's not your tribute (or tributes)<strong>

**Here's a list of the tributes currently still alive:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy Destefano<br>Dionysus:Brandon

**And here's the placings (I know it's weird how i'm so exact with times and stuff,I know):**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus


	13. Day Four

(Brandon Miller,16,Male,Dionysus)

I'm still sad from learning that Nikki is dead. But I should've expected it.  
>She wouldn't have won.<br>My head is pounding from dehydration as I haven't had anyhting to drink for 2 days.  
>I need to find water. Wait,maybe James,my mentor,can send me one as a sponsor gift.<br>I look up at the sky and croak "Water".  
>A couple of seconds later a parachute decends from the sky.<br>Finally.  
>I rip off the lid and see the water. I pick up the note. It reads<em> "Here you go,some water. One of the most important things in the games is water so make sure to<em>  
><em>ration this,sip it don't gulp it down or it won't hydrate you as much."<em>  
>I know not to gulp it down but I feel happy he bothered to tell me that. I unscrew the blue lid and take a sip.<br>The water feels soothing against my tongue and throat but it's not enough. I decide to take another sip. I feel a little satisfaction.  
>I screw the lid back on. At about lunch time I will have some more.<br>I can't waste it,it's too precious.

(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)

I smile. I found Brandon. Lucy unsheathes her sword. I snap my head to her "What do you think your doing?". She looks puzzled "Ready to fight" she whispers.  
>I raise my eybrows "Uh i'm killing Brandon." "What?" "I said i'm killing Brandon,He beat me up so I get kill him." She rolls her eyes "Fine".<br>I smile now it's time for him to die. I step from behind the tree "Hello deary". His head whips around and panic sparks in his eyes. I pull my lips back into a snarl  
>"Now it's time for ME to beat you up". He gasps and and scrambles back. I jump on top of him and he spits in my face. I lift up my sword "Right, lets get started!"<br>I slash at his chest and arms and face and any other place I can reach as he bawls his eyes out. I decide it's time "Say goodbye to everyone, at least you'll get to  
>see Nikki!". And with that I sink my sword into his heart.<p>

(Isabelle Smith,18,Female,Hera [Hecate])

BOOM  
>I wonder who that was. Hopefully it was one of the careers.<br>It's only day 4 of the games and there's 10 tributes left. Pretty soon there will be a winner. I just hope that winner is me.  
>I hear a twig crack behind me. I spin around and see Riley and the 2 Poseidon tributes. Oh crap.<br>I pull my bag to my back but i'm forced to the ground by Riley "Time to die Isabelle!". There's no way I can get her off me now, I have to face it.  
>I am going to die. I quickly think for something to help me. I start frantically searching my mind for spells my mother and siblings taught me...Wait I got it!<br>Just as Riley raises her knife I chant "noisolpxe!".

As I do the magical energy around me explodes and throws Riley into a tree. The posedion boy pulls out a sword.  
>I don't know if it's his favourite weapon but hopefully it's not his best skill. I pull a throwing knife from a pocket in my bag. The little Poseidon girl is<br>helping Riley up. No way am I letting Riley live. I was going to throw a knife at the girl but she's only like 13 so I'll let her go. I pull back my hand and throw the  
>knife with all my strength. It flies towards Riley's temple but just as it's about to kill her a bag get's thrown in the way, deflecting the knife. I scream in anger.<br>Why can't I just kill Riley! The little Poseidon girl threw the bag. I think it's time she dies, she's not going to survive for much longer anyway. The downside  
>is that I completely forget about the Poseidon boy until he slices my stomach open.<p>

I scream and pain and fall the the ground, I need to get out of here. Holding my guts in, I roll backwards,stand up and take off in the other direction. I look behind  
>me but the Poseidon boy isn't following me. He must be checking if Riley is ok.<p>

(Riley Stanford,16,Female,Zeus)

That bitch, she got away from me. Oh well i'll get her soon. I have my arms wrapped around Coraline and Jake's shoulders as they help me back to our camp. Isabelle is  
>tougher than I thought. She's survived my attacks 2 times now AND injured me both times. My leg is still healing from that fireball. I don't know what i'm going to do.<br>It isn't exactly the best thing to be injured in the Demigod Games. First my leg was burnt and now I hurt my back really bad when I got blasted into the tree. I'll be  
>lucky to survive the week. Finally we get to the camp and some unfortunate news has come to our attention. Our supplies have been stolen. Why were we so stupid to<br>leave our supplies here unnatended!

(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)

I feel bad for stealing those tributes supplies but I had too. I wouldn't be alive to even steal their supplies if I hadn't of managed to sneak away. I bet they were  
>angry that they didn't even see me sneak away. I ran from the blood bath so I had supplies whereas the Zeus girl and the Poseidon boy will get sponsors seeing as<br>their children of 2 of the big 3. I'm so lucky, they had food, water AND Nectar. I also stole the dagger from that Dionysus girl while I was escaping the careers.  
>You know I'm quite surprised I made it this far. I'm the youngest living tribute and I'm not exactly the strongest tribute and I don't have alot of skills. Up until<br>now I thought I had no chance at winning but ever since I got these supplies I realised I do have a chance at winning!

(Alexander Cortez,18,Male,Ares)

It's starting to get dark. Judging by the position of the sun it's probably about 8 PM and the fallen is 9 PM so we still have to wait an hour. Kennedy said that she  
>killed the boy from Dionysus so he's definantly dead but we didn't hear any other cannons today so I think he was the only death. I don't think Dionysus is going to<br>get a victor like he did last year. I go sit down with the other careers. There's 5 careers left now that Dominick died and now i'm also the only boy. Not that I  
>mind but I would never cheat on my girlfriend. Her name is Monique Pines and she's the most beautiful girl in the world. I love her and I will do anything to get back<br>to her. Us careers talk, laugh and eat until we're interrupted by the Olympus Anthem. The only face that shines in the sky is Brandon Miller from Dionysus' face.  
>I'm on first watch tonight so I go over and pick my sword up. Gradually one by one the girls go to bed. I feel kind of bad ignoring and then yelling at Kennedy<br>the other morning but I did it so I didn't get too attached. I never really hung out with her back at camp so I don't want to start loving her like my sister.  
>I know she is my half sister but I'm going to have to kill her in order to get home to Monique.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Did You Like It?<strong>

**I'm Sad I Had To Kill Brandon Miller Off**

**I Really Liked Him**

**Here Are The Remaining Tributes:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford  
>Hera:Isabelle Smith (Hecate)<br>Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler & Alexander Cortez  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<p>

**Here's The Death List:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)  
>9.)<br>8.)  
>7.)<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p> 


	14. Day Five

**(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)**

I sit up and stretch. Sleeping in a tree isn't the most comfortable thing in the world but i'll have to manage. After all, there is only 10 tributes left in the games.  
>I still can't get it through my head that i've made it this far. I didn't even think I would make it past the first day.<br>I wonder what my odds are on the oddboard now. Probably last. The smell of smoke meets my nose so I sniff the air and I smell something burning. A tribute is  
>probably near. I climb down from the tree and observe my surroundings.<br>The smoke smells like it's coming from my left so I should probably go right unless I want to die. As I turn to go right i'm horrified to see a dragon  
>looking thing with a blazing tail. I slowly back away when I do the most stupid thing I can do. Step on a twig and snap it. The dragon's head whips around<br>and when it sees me it snarls in glee. I scream and run. I don't know how close it is to me but all I know is that if I slow down anymore i'll die.  
>A girl appears in front of me and we collide. I sit up and recognise her as Isabelle Smith,the Hera girl. I hear the dragon roar and a sizzling sound meets my ears.<br>I let my instincts kick in and I jump behind Isabelle. I hear her scream and then a cannon. She flips over me and I dare a look. Her full front half is burnt to a crisp  
>and her glassy eyes are just staring up at the sky. I hold back a sob and kick off the dirt. I have to escape this weird dragon or I will end up exactly like that<br>Hera girl. I duck as a blue fireball hurtles over my head. This dragon mutt really doesn't want to give up. I hear talking so I run towards it. These people are my  
>only chance of survival. I burst out into the clearing and see the 2 Poseidon tributes and the Zeus girl. They look startled when I run into the clearing but look<br>even more shocked when the dragon bursts out behind me. The Zeus girl looks like she has a burnt leg but the Poseidon boy stands up with his sword and starts to  
>fight the dragon. Eventually he stabs it in the heart and it dissolves to dust. He walks over to me "Who are you?" "I'm Flora Chims,the girl Demeter tribute. Thank<br>you so much you saved my life!" He starts to observe me. I realise that I should probably help him because he helped me. "Here i'll heal your ally" I say taking off  
>my bag. As I open the bag I see him staring cautiously into the bag.<br>I pull out some nectar and give it to the Zeus girl to drink. I look up at the Poseidon boy and he says "Those are our supplies". Crap!  
>I din't even think that maybe these were the tributes I stole from! He steps forward and raises his sword "P-P-P-Please don't kill me!" I start to cry.<br>This is it, i'm going to die. "Jake don't" The Zeus girl says. He lowers his sword "Fine,I won't kill you if you give us back our supplies"  
>I pull the bag off my back,relieved. I set it down on the ground. The Poseidon boy glares at me "Now leave before I change my mind".<br>I nod vigourously and run off into the swamp. Great, now I have no supplies. I do have a dagger though so i'll be able to protect myself.  
>I slump onto the ground. I just want to go home. Why did I have to be reaped?<br>Why couldn't I just be left at camp with my cabin to watch the games? Damn you fates. It kind of scares me because the fates are the only people in the whole world who  
>knows who will win. They're the only ones who know what will happen to me in the games. Whether I die or live.<p>

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

I dodge to the left as the dragon swipes it's claw down on me. I load an arrow into my bow and shoot. It just misses the dragon's head. I shoot once again and this  
>time my arrow finds it's target. The dragon dissolves into dust so I turn around and look at my team mates. Michelle and Lucy are fighting a dragon together,Alexander<br>is jabbing at his dragon's head and Kennedy is slashing her dragon's throat. I decide to help Lucy and Michelle because Alexander and Kennedy seem to have things under  
>control. I run over to the dragon and shoot it in the back of it's neck. The dragon turns around and slashes at me.<br>I roll backwards and aim another arrow. All of a sudden the dragon turns to dust. Lucy puts her bow down. Now we have to help Alexander and Kennedy.  
>Alexander cuts his dragon's head off. We'll go to Kennedy and help her kill her dragon. I don't know why the gamemakers have sent these dragon thingies in.<br>At least 1 person has died each day except for day 2 so the games haven't exactly been boring.  
>I wonder what they will tell my mortal family and my school if I die. No matter what I won't be going back to the mortal world. I will have to stay up on Olympus and<br>stay in my mother's temple. Forever mentoring my siblings to win the games until the day I die. IF I win. Us careers recompose ourselves. There is only 5 of us left.  
>Other than us there is only 4 other tributes. Riley from Zeus, Jake &amp; Coraline from Poseidon,Flora Chims from Demeter and Isabelle Smith from Hera. We heard a cannon a cuple of minutes ago so 1 of them is dead.<br>Alexander says that when 3 more people die careers will split up.  
>That means there will be 6 tributes left. I'm not even sure if i'll be alive to split up with the careers.<br>I don't know why but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen.

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

I roll and dodge the flaming ball. This dragon really wants to kill Riley. I managed to kill mine and Coraline's dragons but now i'm on Riley's. I roll underneath it  
>and stab my sword up through it's stomach.I'm pretty much buried in golden dust. Those dragons were a bit of luck really. If that dragon hadn't attacked Flora then<br>we wouldn't of got our supplies back. Now we can heal Riley and we all won't starve to death.  
>I feel a bit bad because I actually was going to kill Flora. If I had killed Flora we would be in the final 8. If only Riley hadn't told me not too kill her.<br>I wonder how long we've been in here. Well there was the first day with the bloodbath obviously. The second day was the day where Riley first spied on the careers.  
>The Third day was when Isabelle Smith burnt Riley's leg. And then yesterday we attacked Isabelle Smith and failed. So today is day 5.<br>In the next week or 2 there will be a victor. I don't know if I want to win or if I want Coraline or Riley too win. It's so hard to be in the games. Maybe I shouldn't  
>of volounteered. I kinda wish the arena wasn't a swamp because the ground is muddy and squishy. Unfortunately the water is really dirty and is not clean enough to<br>drink so the only water that's drinkable in the arena is the water at the cornucopia and sponsor gifts. If only I had some iodine. I look up at the sun. It's about 10  
>O'Clock. We still have a VERY long day ahead of us. I look over to Riley. She sits on the rock talking to Coraline. Soon her leg will heal fully and then we will be<br>able to hunt the remaining tributes down. Besides us 3 there's only Flora,the careers and Isabelle. I didn't realise how small the tribute list had gotten until now. There is  
>only 3 other teams of tributes besides my team. My thoughts are interrupted by loud footsteps and talking.<br>The careers.  
>They come into my view. There is only 4 out of 5 careers out hunting. There is the 2 Ares tributes,the Aphrodite girl and Jilla Ambers from Athena. The Artemis girl<br>is probably guarding the cornucopia. The Ares girl points to us and the careers start to run towards us. I run to Riley "Quick get on my shoulders! Coraline take the  
>supplies!". I wish Riley's leg had healed but it hasn't so I'm going to have to carry her as she won't be able to run fast enough. Coraline and I sprint through<br>the forest closely followed by the careers. I hear Coraline scream. I turn around and see Coraline being dragged towards the careers by the Ares boy.  
>There's nothing I can do so I stand there hopeless. I watch the Ares boy raise his sword and get ready for the cannon. I'm bracing myself when I hear a crackle.<br>Lightning shoots from Riley's hand and hits the Ares boy right in the leg.  
>I forgot about Riley!<br>I sob in relief as Coraline runs towards us.  
>I grab her hand "Come on!"<br>We duck and dodge as the careers throw and shoot their weapons at us but we just keep pushing on. Eventually I think we either lose them or they give up.  
>Slowly we come to a stop. I let Riley down and look at her leg. It's pretty much healed. Tomorrow morning it should be healed fully. I decide we'll sleep here.<br>"Get comfortable, we're camping here." Coraline sets down the supplies. Riley looks around the swamp. I feel so bad for her, she must feel useless.  
>"Hey,Riley,are you ok?" She looks up "I'm fine. I just wish I could do more for the team." I lean down and put my hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. Tomorrow<br>your leg will be fully healed and we'll go tribute hunting."

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

Riley is such a bitch! She got away! I'll kill her boyfriend and his sister and then I will  
>torture her till she dies. Yes,that's what i'll do but for now I have to focus on surviving. The careers are down to 5 tributes and there is only 8 tributes left.<br>Now that i'm so close to the end it's finally hit me that I could win. If I win I will get to stay with my father and coach my brothers and sisters to win the games.  
>If an Ares tribute can't win the games then they don't really deserve to live. Any and every Ares child should be able to win the games.<br>I look around. The swamp is strangely beginning to get smellier and more disgusting. My feet are literally sinking into the mud. The water is now filled with  
>dangerous fish that will eat you. They aren't pirahnas,they're more lethal than pirahnas. I start to see the golden cornucopia through the trees. We're getting<br>close. You know what, even if Alexander didn't die, I shouldn't care.  
>The way he treated me on the second day of the games was disgusting. That was also the day we said that the careers are to split up towards the final 6.<br>Well actually we're kind of stuck between splitting up at the feast or in the final 6. If we choose the feast that would be good. Say we did choose the feast  
>the rule is as soon as our hand touches the bag with our cabin number on it we're freed from the alliance. We go in as allies and come out as adversaries.<p>

**(Lucy Destefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

As we step into the clearing I realise just how lucky I am to still be alive. Aphrodite isn't a very strong goddess. Last year both my siblings died in the bloodbath  
>and this year Fernando was killed in the bloodbath. I'm so glad Fernando died because he was rude and annoying. He was the first one dead. He was searching<br>through a crate of food and Kennedy slit his throat. She apologised afterwards but I told her not to.  
>It's not like I'm going to miss him.<br>Michelle's face lights up when she sees us.  
>I glance towards the sun. We were walking for about an 2 hours so it's about 12 O'clock. Nothing has happened since then so I expect that Olympus will be getting<br>bored. You don't want the Demigod Games to be boring. Us careers sit in a circle and start to eat lunch. I only eat a can of tuna because we need to ration  
>our food. We can't just rely on sponsor gifts to keep us from starving. I look around at my fellow careers. Michelle is eating a sandwich with some tuna on it.<br>Out of all the careers I think she is the weakest. Well,i'm not exactly sure. Jilla and Michelle are definantly the weakest careers.  
>Kennedy has basically become our leader and she's very fitting for one. Kennedy is brutal and bloodthirsty,the things that help you win the games.<br>Next I observe Jilla. If I don't win I want her to win. She volounteered so she could avenge her sisters death. Her sister was the female Athena tribute last year and  
>she made it to the final 2 before getting shoved off the top of the cornucopia and being slashed to death by hellhounds. After inspecting these people I realise I<br>can't kill them. They have been my friends in this arena. I know what I have to do. Tonight while i'm on watch, i'll pack a bag full of supplies and i'll leave the  
>careers.<p>

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

I finish my tuna sandwich and start to make another one. I'm on first watch tonight so I need the energy. Us careers just sit there talking mostly about the games but  
>occasionally talking about our personal life. For some reason I feel peaceful with these people.<br>Oh if only we weren't in these stupid games.  
>Yes I volounteered but I volounteered to save my sister. I wish she wasn't chosen. Then me,Lucy,Kennedy and Jilla could have all been friends.<br>I feel a massive urge to hug the 3 of them but I can't. It would make me look weak and show them I care for them. Oh how I wish we could stay friends forever!  
>But no, we can't. This is the hunger games and they all could be dead in the next week. I shake my head. I can't afford to think like that. Not now. I can't think<br>of any remorse about my fellow tributes. I look up at the sun.  
>Last year neither of my siblings made it past the bloodbath. The Artemis cabin was horrified because it finally hit us how real and dangerous the games really are.<br>I got along with Allyson and Daniele really well so it was sad that both were killed in the bloodbath. Out of the 13 tributes killed in the bloodbath they were  
>one of the last tributes to be killed. Daniele was the 11th dead and Allyson was the last at 13th dead.<br>I look up to see a figure move in the swamp. I stand up and grab my bow and quiver. As I start to walk towards the jungle and Kennedy asks "What are you doing?".  
>I turn around and press my finger against my lips. As I move closer to the swamp the figure stops moving. I think it saw me. I raise my bow, load an arrow and shoot.<br>I hear a whimper, then a snarl so I bolt away from the edge of the swamp. 3 massive tigers jump out of the swamp. I don't know what tigers are doing in a swamp but  
>all I know is that they're mutts. I run behind Lucy in fear and she skewers one's heart with an arrow. Kennedy chops of the second's head and Lucy kills the last one<br>with an arrow through the temple. They were obviously sent to stir up some action and probably even to kill someone. There's most likely more out in the swamp  
>hunting the other tributes so I'll just stay here, safe and sound.<p>

**(Coraline Shade,13,Female,Poseidon)**

I duck under the tree branch as Jake, Riley and I dart through the forest. Once again Riley is on Jake's back while I carry the 3 bags we own. I hear the tiger growl  
>from behind me but i'm too scared to turn around. Riley shoots it but I have no idea if it's dead or not. We run and run and run and run but it just won't stop.<br>Finally Riley's lightning is fatal and bursts into golden dust. Just in time as well because in that moment the fallen comes on. Isabelle Smith, the Hecate daughter  
>representing Hera's face stays in the sky the whole time the anthem is played. After about 3 minutes the anthem finishes and the whole arena is silent once again.<br>After I let my guard down I realise how tired I actually am. I lay down on the ground and shut my eyes to go to sleep.

**(Alexander Cortez,18,Male,Ares)**

It's been a long day and I can't wait to get to sleep. I shift my leg to the side and pain shoots through it. I take another ambrosia tablet and re adjust the  
>straps on my leg. I'm super angry with Riley for ruining my leg. It'll take about 3 days to heal which means i'll have to guard the cornucopia for the next couple of<br>days. Finally I crawl into my sleeping bag. 9 tributes left. I feel a smile spread across my face. I can't say that i'm surprised but i'm just happy that i'm so close  
>to victory. Unfortunately for Isabelle Smith, that victory wasn't going to be for her. I can't help but wondering how she died. The cannon was early in the morning so<br>maybe she was killed while she slept. Killing someone while they sleep is a cowardly thing to do, at least wake them before you kill them. I turn over in the sleeping  
>bag. I wonder what who will win if I do end up dying. Probably Kennedy. I hope it's Kennedy. I'm just happy that Dionysus has no chance of winning this year. It's<br>time for Ares to gain a victor.

**(Riley Stanford,17,Female,Zeus)**

"How are you doing?" "Good!" I yell back. I wish Jake would stop worrying. I'm capable of staying guard and I have the power of electricity so I can just kill them  
>with electricty. If it was that Demeter girl I might not be able to do it but definantly for one of the careers. It's horrible that Flora has to experience this horror<br>but if Jake or I are to win, she's unfortunatley going to have to die. I put my chocolate bar up to my mouth and take a bite. it's not the best but it'll have to do.  
>I slowly chew it and think about camp half-blood. My family is probably watching me right now cheering me on along with the Zeus cabin and my friends. I wonder what<br>my odds are. Probably lower than they would be because of my leg but tomorrow my leg will be healed and then we can start hunting tributes.

**Hi Guys!**  
><strong>Are you happy with that chapter? I tried my best to make every POV long but it's hard because i'm running out of ideas for the things to spice up the games.<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sad Isabelle died she was like, my favourite character. Well one of them anyway.<strong>

**Here's the list of living tributes:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford  
>Poseidon:Coraline Shade &amp; Jake Michael<br>Demeter:Flora Chims  
>Ares:Kennedy Engler &amp; Alexander Cortez<br>Athena:Jilla Ambers  
>Artemis:Michelle Aswan<br>Aphrodite:Lucy Destefano

**Here's the oddboard:**

1.)Alexander Cortez-Male-Ares  
>2.)Jake Michael-Male-Poseidon<br>3.)Kennedy Engler-Female-Ares  
>4.)Lucy Destefano-Female-Aphrodite<br>5.)Michelle Aswan-Female-Artemis  
>6.)Jilla Ambers-Female-Athena<br>7.)Riley Stanford-Female-Zeus  
>8.)Coraline Shade-Female-Poseidon<br>9.)Flora Chims-Female-Demeter

**Here are the alliances:**

(Careers):Kennedy Engler, Alexander Cortez, Jilla Ambers, Michelle Aswan & Lucy Destefano

.)Riley Stanford, Coraline Shade & Jake Michael

.)Flora Chims

**And here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)<br>8.)  
>7.)<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p> 


	15. Day Six

**(Coraline Shade,13,Female,Poseidon)**

"Coraline wake up!". My eyes snap open and I see Riley standing over me looking panicked. What's going on? Has Jake been killed? At this thought I quickly sit up.  
>Riley leans back to avoid being hit by my head. Luckily Jake is still alive but the bad news is he could be dead very soon. There is a gigantic spider up in one of<br>the trees. It's black with red eyes and dripping fangs and is nearly the size of a truck. I scream and run. I hear Riley and Jake yelling something but I don't care  
>what they're saying. I just want to get away from that thing. Eventually I slow down to a walk. Riley and Jake catch up behind me "Why did you run?" Riley asks.<br>"Cos I was scared", She just sighs "Well I guess it was pretty scary". I sit down, exhausted.  
>Today is day 6 and i'm really exhausted. There is only 9 tributes left so I hope this thing is over soon.<br>Riley walks over to me and reaches out her hand "Don't sit down it's time to go tribute hunting". I pull my bag to my back, grumbling, and we set off  
>through the swamp. We come across poisonous frogs which we steer clear of and this weird red fog, which when we see we immediantley head in the other direction, but<br>we don't come across any tributes. We sit down to have a rest.  
>We've been searching for about 3 hours and we haven't found anyone.<br>I just want to go home so bad. I'm absolutley exhausted and I just want to sleep in a proper bed. I hate the gods for doing this to us.  
>For pitting there children against each other all for their amusement. It's sick.<p>

**(Riley Stanford,16,Female,Zeus)**

I hear talking and Alexander Cortez and Lucy Destefano step out into the open. I stagger back. They stop dead in there tracks and Alexander grins. "Lucy take care of  
>the Poseidon kids, I get Riley.' Lucy shoots and arrow through Coraline's stomach "NO!" I scream. I step forward "Move and Lucy kills her." Alexander smirks.<br>I slowly charge electricity in my hand. His leg shouldn't have healed so fast from when I electrocuted him before. He must of got sponsored something  
>really good. The moans from Coraline and the sounds of Lucy and Jake fighting drives me over the edge. I thrust my hand forward.<br>I don't want to kill but I will if I have to. Alexander gets thrown back and collapses to the ground.  
>BOOM<br>"Alexander!"  
>Lucy turns around and takes off into the swamp. Jake starts to chase her "No! I'll chase her you help Coraline."<br>I chuck my bag to Jake "Take the nectar!"  
>I sprint after Lucy, sword in one hand and throwing knives in the other.<br>I feel our whole strategy in the games has been to evade.  
>Well that's all going to change.<br>I throw a knife at Lucy's head but she ducks and it buries itself in a tree. I throw a couple more knives but she keeps dodging them.  
>I shoot electricity but she dodges that as well. After about half an hour she starts to slow down.<br>Eventually she slows down enough that I catch up to her and I kick her in the back. She screams and face plants into the mud.  
>I roll her onto her back, step on her chest and raise my sword.<br>To my surprise she starts crying "Please don't kill me."  
>I feel a pang of guilt. How could I do this to someone? I already killed Alexander.<br>He has a girlfriend back home who will never see him again. She probably hates me.  
>I loosen the push on my foot "Why shouldn't I kill you?" "I was going to leave the careers last night but changed my mind but I was actually going to tonight."<br>I remember her in training and she's really strong.  
>I take my foot off her chest "Do you want to join my group?"<br>She nods, "That's why I have my bag because I was going to kill Alexander myself."  
>I glare at her "Why did you shoot Coraline?" "Because it would've looked suspicious if I didn't do it".<br>"You could've shot Alexander.", "No I couldn't of he's too quick."  
>I shrug my shoulders "Ok".<br>I help her up and we walk to the camp sight.  
>When we step into the clearing Jake's face drops "What the hell is this?"<br>"Lucy was going to kill Alexander herself PLUS she was leaving the careers tonight."  
>He rolls his eyes "Whatever."<br>I look over to a log that Coraline is sitting on.  
>She's still a bit pale but she has her stomach bandaged.<br>Lucy rushes over to her "I'm so sorry I did this too you but I HAD to or he would've killed me."  
>Coraline nods in understanding.<br>I look over to where Alexander's body was. It's gone so they must have taken his body.  
>It's Day 6 of the games.<br>Now that Alexander is dead there's only 8 tributes left. Only 7 tributes to die before Jake or I win

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

Alexander and Lucy have been gone for ages now. Kennedy paces around the cornucopia "Where the fuck is he?!"  
>Marlee and I look at each other. Marlee risks an answer "Maybe he was the cannon earlier."<br>Kennedy's head snaps to Marlee "No he wasn't, It was probably one of the Poseidon kids or that dumb whore Lucy!".  
>I don't like the way she's talking about Lucy but I can't say anything or Kennedy will kill me.<br>I can't be killed.  
>I rack my brains to try and think of an answer but I can't think of anything.<br>I jump to the sound of trumpets playing "Hello tributes, congratulations on making it to the final 8. Tomorrow morning the feast will start. Just a word of advice?  
>I suggest you go. You will need whatever is at the feast. Happy Demigod Games and may the gods be ever in your favour!".<br>And with that the arena goes silent once feast is tomorrow morning hey? I look at Kennedy "Are we going?"  
>She turns to me with a very angry look in her eyes "Of course we're going you idiot hooker!".<br>I'm getting sick of Kennedy insulting me but tomorrow morning it will be over.  
>We decided that we'll split up at the feast and tomorrow is the feast.<br>I'll be on my own in less than 24 hours...if i'm not dead.

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

I'm the only boy left in the games now that Alexander is dead. Not that i'm complaining because now i'm one more step closer to getting home.  
>Ever since Lucy joined us I can't help but feeling cautious. Of course this means I don't have to guard tonight but I probably won't sleep until Riley is on guard.<br>I can only trust Riley in these games. My thoughts are interrupted by Coraline "Are we going to the feast?". I think for a second.  
>The announcer said we should go but the feast will probably have casualties. It had 1 casualty last year.<br>"Yes" I say "The announcer said we should go". Lucy turns to look at me "The supplies will be cleared out for the feast. Tomorrow morning there will be no  
>more supplies so we should go get some before they're taken away." I turn to everybody "Well it's decided...we're going to the feast."<br>Lucy all of a sudden jumps up "The careers are splitting up at the feast!".  
>I smirk "That's excellent. After they split up we can hunt them down one by one."<br>Lucy, Riley and Coraline all nod.  
>We stand up and pull our bags to our backs.<br>We set off through the swamp towards the cornucopia.  
>We need to stock up on supplies before they're taken away.<p>

**(Lucy Destefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

We set off through the muddy swamp, on our way to the cornucopia. I don't plan on betraying Riley or her team. She was nice enough to let me live  
>and join her group. If she wasn't so nice I would be dead. I know one thing. I don't want the unpleasant task of killing her. I'll happily<br>kill Kennedy though. I could probably kill Michelle but maybe not Jilla. I'd have to turn off my emotions to kill Jilla. Especially after what  
>happened to her sister last year. I remember watching in horror as James Veneto shoved Marlee over the top of the cornucopia.<br>Jilla cryed for weeks after that happened.  
>"Lucy?" Coraline asks.<br>"Yes?" "What was being with the careers like?"  
>I think "Well, they were very tough and strict. They also swore alot...oh and they were very bloodthirsty."<br>Coraline pulls a face "Yuck, I wouldn't want to be with the careers!"  
>I smile "Well I joined them so I would have a better chance of survival."<br>We walk in silence for another hour and finally the golden cornucopia, shining in the sun, comes into view.  
>I look at the others "Alright, when we get there just run. There's no point in planning this out. It'll be like the second bloodbath. Just run right in and try<br>not to die." "How do we know we can trust you?"  
>I roll my eyes "Your going to have to Jake."<br>He scowls and I say "You can leave if you want but I'm not leaving this alliance."  
>He frowns "Whatever."<br>I turn my head to Riley and Coraline "On 3". I put 3 fingers up and slowly count down.  
>When I put my last finger down I hiss "Now!"<br>We full out sprint to the cornucopia.  
>We startle the careers, I can tell by the looks on their faces but after Kennedy sees me with Jake, Riley and Coraline her face fills with anger.<br>"You traitorous bitch!" Kennedy screams. I smirk and run straight for her. I take her by surprise and tackle her to the ground.  
>I quickly look up to see how the others are doing. Riley is dodging Michelle's arrows and keeps trying to hit her with electricity, Jake is swinging his sword<br>at Marlee who keeps ducking and dodging and Coraline is in the cornucopia gathering up supplies. I look back down to Kennedy and get a mouthful of spit in the face.  
>I wipe it away and say "You know Riley killed Alexander". Rage fills Kennedy's eyes and she starts thrashing about. "You wanted to kill her and she ended up killing<br>your brother, how funny". Kennedy starts saying things i'm not going to repeat but I keep listening out for Riley, Jake or Coraline. All of a sudden  
>Coraline yells "Let's go!". I punch Kennedy in the face which knocks her out. I pull out an arrow and raise it to plunge into her chest but all of a sudden<br>pains rips through my left shoulder. I drop my arrow and turn to the left. Marlee aims another arrow and shoots once agin. I roll off of Kennedy and take off after  
>my group. Michelle and Marlee shoot arrows at us and chase us but eventually we loose them.<br>I catch up to Riley and the other 2 "That went well!" I say.  
>Riley nods "Yep, now we just wait for the the feast."<p>

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

"Kennedy? Are you dead?"  
>My eyes snap open to see Marlee standing over me.<br>"What do you want?" I snap. She jumps and says "Lucy knocked you out and Michelle and I weren't sure if you were dead or not".  
>I roll my eyes. Is she really that stupid? "You would've heard my cannon you stupid slut."<br>They just have no idea. I thought Marlee's mother was the wisdom goddess. I sit up and notice that the right side of my face hurts. Alot, but I can't show weakness.  
>"We might of missed your cannon.", I clench my jaw "Well i'm alive. Ok? Gods!"<br>As I stand up Marlee steps back. We walk over to the cornucopia and I see Michelle is guarding it. Good. I'm glad these retards thought to guard the cornucopia when  
>waking me up. I guess they're not too dumb. Michelle steps forward and asks "Are we going to go after Riley?"<br>I smirk "Of course. Whenever I set out to kill people they always die. I set out to kill that Dionysus boy and I managed to kill him so I will end up killing Riley.  
>If I find out one of youse kill her i'll kill you." I grab my sword, turn around and start to walk towards the swamp. I walk a few steps and realise no one's following<br>me. I spin around "MICHELLE GET HERE RIGHT NOOOOWWWWW!" Michelle grabs her bow and quickly runs up to me. My gods! I have to spell out everything for these idiots.  
>As we reach the swamp I turn around to make sure that Marlee is guarding the cornucopia, which she is, and with that me and Michelle enter the swamp.<p>

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

The fallen starts in the sky.  
>Alexander's face stays in the sky for the whole 3 minutes and then finally the anthem stops and the sky goes dark again.<br>Kennedy wasn't happy when she realised that Alexander was dead. Although i'm not sure why.  
>She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She always insults everyone too.<br>Especially me!  
>I'm so damn sick of Kennedy insulting me! I helped her today! I take a deep breath. Tomorrow i'll be able to leave and then i'll kill Kennedy.<br>DING  
>DING<br>DING  
>DING<br>A sponsor!  
>I wonder what the sponsor sponsored me.<br>It's a sizable gift and it's round.  
>Well more oval then round. I let it fall to the ground and then pick it up.<br>I look around for a note but there is no note.  
>The gift is pretty heavy as well.<br>I start to rip it open and I see some dark brown wool.  
>Maybe it's a scrunched up jacket.<br>No it's too heavy.  
>I shut my eyes and just rip off all the paper.<br>I can't wait to see what it is.  
>I move my hand to the bottom and feel my hand touch something wet and slimy.<br>I open my eyes and see Alexander's head in my hands. That brown stuff wasn't wool it's hair!  
>My right hand is holding onto the bottom of his neck where it's cut off.<br>I drop his head and scream at the top of my lungs.

**(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"  
>A scream rings out through the arena.<br>I lift my head slowly. I wonder who it was.  
>Hopefully they were killed.<br>I wait for a cannon but nothing happens so they must still be fighting the person who's trying to kill them.  
>My head pounds with every breath I take.<br>I slowly lift my hand up to my tongue.  
>My tongue is as rough as sand paper.<br>In 1 or 2 days i'll be dead. I know that.  
>I just wish someone would sponsor me some water!<br>If I don't get water I won't even make it to the final 6. Plus I need water because i'm exhausted and can hardly move and the feast is tomorrow.  
>I can probably get to the feast but I might not make it out.<br>What do I do?  
>I start to cry but nothing comes out of my eyes. I'm too dehydrated.<br>I think this might be the end for me. I want to go to sleep but i'm scared that if I go to sleep I won't wake up again.  
>I shut my eyes. I will sleep because it'll help me get my energy back for tomorrow.<p>

**_Hi!_**  
><strong><em>Did you like this chapter?<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm really excited about Alexander's head because the person who did it will continue doing it.<em>**  
><strong><em>Ok big announcement. First.<em>**  
><strong><em>You are allowed to start submitting tributes to me for the 3rd Demigod Games.<em>**  
><strong><em>I have a Hera Male and an Ares Female so here's the form for that.<em>**

Name:  
>Age:<br>Appearance:  
>Godly Parent:<br>Weapon Of Choice:  
>Do They Run From Or Go To The Bloodbath:<br>What Do They Try To Get From The Bloodbath:  
>Allies?:<br>Token? (If I Think That It Could Be Used As A weapon You Can't Take It Into The Arena But I might Sponsor It To You):  
>Interview Angle:<br>What Stations Do They Go To In Training?:  
>Are They A Career? (If They're Too Young Or Too Weak,I Will Have To Decline Them Because The Careers Do That):<br>Could They Kill?:  
>Personality?:<br>Fears?:  
>Strategy For The Games?:<br>What Do hey Show In The Private Training Sessions?:  
>Reaped Or Volounteered?:<br>If Reaped,How Do The React,If Volounteered,Why?:

**Ok next announcement.**  
><strong>I've decided how many more stories i am going to do in the Demigod Games trilogy.<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to do:<strong>  
>The 3rd Demigod Games<br>The 4th Demigod Games  
>And The 75th Demigod Games<p>

**I will update you on them later.**  
><strong>Also with my 75th Hunger Games story.<strong>  
><strong>Please read the first chapter of that cos that has the info on the victors.<strong>  
><strong>But instead of straight away reviewing or voting on fan favourites like mags or johanna please read all the victor info and pick who you think is interesting.<strong>  
><strong>Pick 3.<strong>  
><strong>Give the victors Katniss doesn't name a chance!<strong>  
><strong>So please vote on that story.<strong>  
><strong>Also after the next chapter of this story the first week of this story will be over so I will be putting a poll up.<strong>  
><strong>The 75th Hunger Games poll will go down and be replaced by this one.<strong>  
><strong>After the 2 weeks of the poll for this story being up it'll go down and the 75th Hunger Games one will go up.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if this is all confusing but I have to tell you all this stuff.<strong>  
><strong>Ok now back to this story.<strong>

**Here's the remaining tributes:**

Zeus:Riley Stanford  
>Poseidon:Coraline Shade &amp; Jake Michael<br>Demeter:Flora Chims  
>Ares:Kennedy Engler<br>Athena:Jilla Ambers  
>Artemis:Michelle Aswan<br>Aphrodite:Lucy Destefano

**Here's the Oddboard:**

1.)Kennedy Engler-Ares Female  
>2.)Riley Stanford-Zeus Female<br>3.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male  
>4.)Lucy Destefano-Aphrodite Female<br>5.)Michelle Aswan-Artemis Female  
>6.)Jilla Ambers-Athena Female<br>7.)Coraline Shade-Poseidon Female  
>8.)Flora Chims-Demeter Female<p>

**Here are the alliances:**

Careers.)Kennedy Engler, Jilla Ambers & Michelle Aswan

.)Riley Stanford, Coraline Shade, Jake Michael & Lucy Destefano

.)Flora Chims

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)  
>7.)<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p> 


	16. Day Seven

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

The moon is nearly below the horizon and I know that it's time for the feast. Once the sun is up that table will rise up into the arena.  
>I walk over to Jake "Riley, time to wake up.", she slowly opens his eyes "Come on" I say "It's time for the feast". We wake up Coraline and Lucy and start to get<br>ready. Finally after we pack our bags, in case we get split up, we start to walk to the cornucopia. The feast starts as soon as that table clicks into place.  
>That table will rise as soon as the first ray of sunshine hits the cornucopia and we need to be in the tree line, ready to grab whatever is at the cornucopia.<br>The first person to that table will grab all of the bags and take off with them, leaving us without whatever we need.  
>Finally, after what seems like forever, we reach the tree line.<br>"Alright." Lucy says "We just run straight in there and grab our own bags. If an ally dies your allowed to take their bag. Alright 1, 2, 3 let's go!"  
>We run out into the open and straight away an arrow shoots past my head. I turn to my right and an arrow grazes my right ear.<br>It's Michelle that shot it. I jab my spear towards her and she slides backwards. A figure running a couple of metres behind Michelle catches my eye.  
>Just when I figure out it's Flora Chims an arrow punctures my upper arm.<br>I rip the arrow out and fling it to the ground.  
>I hear Riley yelling at Kennedy, "Your murderous ways are over bitch! I'm not letting you kill one more person!".<br>As I roll to the left to avoid yet another arrow I catch a glimpse of Riley standing in front of Flora, protecting her.  
>I kick Michelle in the stomach but she just rolls backwards and sends another arrow my way.<br>I roll around Michelle and jab my sword at her chest but she sidesteps.  
>Behind Michelle I see Lucy and Jilla having a bow and arrow fight.<br>Riley is still protecting Flora from Kennedy and Coraline is grabbing the supplies.  
>I swing my spear at Michelle's feet but she jumps over them and attempts to jump on me.<br>I roll to the right and swing my spear across her chest.  
>BOOM<br>Michelle doesn't die, she only tries to puncture my lung with another arrow.  
>As I sidestep I see Lucy and Jilla still trying to kill each other which means...please no, please no!<br>I quickly spin around to see Kennedy chasing Flora into the swamp and Coraline desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from the slash in Riley's throat.  
>I sprint straight towards Riley but as soon as I see her I know she's dead. Her cannon went off anyway. Coraline looks up at me "I'm sorry!".<br>I slowly lift my head to her. Riley is gone forever and now Coraline is saying that she couldn't save her?  
>I stare at her "Get away from me.", she looks startled "What?" "YOU HEARD ME. PISS OFF!" I yell. She starts crying but I don't care.<br>"TOUGHEN UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I scream. She glares at me, "Fine then dick!". She runs to the table and grabs both cabin 3 bags.  
>I'll find her and kill her later but there's one thing on my mind.<br>Kill Kennedy.  
>I take Riley's bag from her body and kiss her on the forehead.<br>I look around. I'm the only one here. Lucy probably ran off with Coraline or just left by herself and Jilla and Michelle have left as well. All the bags on the  
>table are gone except the red cabin 5 one. I walk over, pick it up and shove it into Riley's bag. I turn to look at Riley and find the skeletal hands pulling her body<br>through the ground. Once she goes into that room Hades set up, she'll be able to sit with the other tributes and watch me win.  
>Kennedy breaks out into the clearing so I run into the forest.<br>I don't stop running until i'm sure that i've lost her and even then I don't stop running for another hour until I can't run anymore.  
>Finally I feel safe so I stop.<br>What am I going to do? I have to win for Riley. I have to.  
>My baby girl. She's dead. She's gone forever and she's not coming back.<br>I put my head in my hands. What do I do now?  
>I basically ruined any chances of keeping my alliance with Coraline and Lucy. Now that I think about it they probably teamed up and ran off together which means<br>that they're the only team left in the games because, like Lucy said, the careers split up at the bloodbath.  
>I wish Riley was still here. Riley. Riley.<br>I can't stop myself but I start crying. I cry and cry and cry and cry. About 1 hour into crying a sponsor gift drifts down.  
>I quickly wipe away my tears and grab the gift. It has a note on it.<br>To Jake from...Poseidon.  
>Dad!<br>The case is quite long and thin. Could it be a spear? I think it is.  
>Sure enough when I open the case I see a celestial bronze spear. I threw my spear to the ground when I ran over to Riley.<br>I look up at the sky and yell "Thank you dad!".  
>I sit there for a few minutes formulating a plan.<br>Tonight i'll search the arena for Kennedy. If she comes to me to get her cabin 5 bag...even better.  
>I pull off my bag and put it next to Riley's. I don't know how but i'm going to sort the bags out and throw things away that I don't need.<br>I sort through Riley's bag first. I pull out a few things I need like a half empty water bottle, some rope and a box of matches but I also find things I don't need  
>like a small container that can only really fit a couple of small berries. Once i've done sorting through the supplies I put Kennedy's red cabin 5 bag in the bottom<br>of my bag. I have no idea what's in it though. I decide to pull it out. The bag is about the size of a small mask. When I open the bag I find that it IS a mask.  
>A gas mask. What does that mean? Are the gamemakers planning to put some sort of gas in the arena?<p>

**(Lucy DeStefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

I munch on a granola bar as Coraline sobs into my shoulder. "Coraline it wasn't your fault.", she looks up, tears filling her eyes "Yes it is. She saved my life and  
>she was so nice to me and now she's dead. And now Jake has no girlfriend because of me!". I stroke her hair "It's not your fault. The fates have already decided who<br>will win. Remember the special room Hades set up so that when a tribute dies they can sit down in that room with the other tributes and see who wins? Riley is most  
>likely down there right now, cheering you and Jake on. I'm sure she holds nothing against you".<br>Coraline lifts her face from my shoulder sniffling "You really think so?", I smile kindly at her "I'm sure of it".  
>I still feel a bit bad from shooting her in the stomach but it's almost healed so tomorrow we're going tribute hunting.<br>She doesn't want to go hunt tributes but I told her that it's the only way if she wants to win. She doesn't have any kills so I don't know why she's complaining.  
>I only have one but I still feel horrible for killing her. It was Tyra Steel from Hermes and it was a split second decision. A decision that i'm going to regret<br>for the rest of my life. Alexander killed her twin brother so she attempted to kill Alexander but I shot an arrow through her forehead.  
>I stopped a mother from getting at least 1 of her children back. The twin brother would still be alive but he ended up volounteering to protect his sister.<br>He didn't even stay alive long enough to help her through the bloodbath and now their mortal mother lost 2 of her children in the span of an hour.  
>This goes to show how horrible the games are.<br>All of a sudden Coraline screams and I turn to see Kennedy bolting towards us.  
>I push Coraline behind me "No you don't you bitch!" I scream.<br>I shoot my arrow and it hits her heart. She screams and falls back into the mud. "Come on!" I yell to Coraline.  
>We start running when I realise I didn't hear a cannon. I turn around and see Kennedy rip the arrow out of her left shoulder.<br>She smiles at me and screams "Whenever I set out to kill someone they always die! You remember how I killed that Dionysus boy because he gave me a black eye AND I  
>killed Riley so that she wouldn't steal my spot as victor!". I feel tears spring into my eyes. Kennedy is a bloodthirsty beast! Just like her father.<br>I hear Coraline sobbing behind me. That's it.  
>I'm going to try my best to kill Kennedy. She's claimed so many lives. She has the biggest kill count out of everyone in the games.<br>She made the first kill by slitting my brother's throat. Not that I care about him. But still. Then she killed that deaf Hephaestus boy. He was only 15 and  
>she chopped his fricken head of with an axe! Then she killed Brandon Miller, the Dionysus boy all because he gave her black eye.<br>In return she brutally mutilated him and then sunk as sword into his heart.  
>And her latest kill is Riley Stanford from Zeus. In the feast this morning she slashed open Riley's throat.<br>Riley didn't deserve to die.  
>Most of us tributes didn't deserve to die and now 17 kids have lost their lives. I swear if I get out of this arena I will try my best to put a stop<br>to these horrible games. If I get out i'll stop people like Kennedy killing innocent kids and enjoying it. And right now I intend on making Riley Kennedy's last  
>victim. I aim another arrow and release. Everything seems to go in slow motion. Kennedy rolls underneath my arrow that was aimed for her throat, grabs the axe that's<br>strapped to her back and sends it flying at Coraline's head.

**(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)**

I slowly sip my bottle of water as I decide what to do. Do I hunt for more tributes or do I just hide?  
>I have a feeling that if I remain hidden the gamemakers will find some way to chase me to another tribute. Probably a tribute like Kennedy or Jake.<br>A tribute they know I have a very slim chance of killing. I screw the lid back onto my water bottle.  
>I have no doubt that I'm at the bottom of the oddboard but someone decided I have a shot at winning this thing so they saved my life by buying me a bottle of water.<br>The sponsor parachute woke me up and I thought maybe they sent it to the wrong person. But when it said to Flora I nearly cried. A horrible image flashes into my  
>head all of a sudden. Back in the bloodbath I saw the Zeus boy kill the Apollo boy. The Apollo boy ran from the bloodbath and hid in the tree line of the swamp to wait<br>for his allies. The Zeus boy managed to sneak into the swamp and spear him through the stomach.  
>I guess even if you run from the bloodbath your not fully safe.<br>I hear breathing behind me.  
>Oh crap.<br>I spin around, pull my knife out and slash the person's legs.  
>Jake Michael's from Poseidon screams and falls to the ground.<br>I kick his nose and I hear a crack.  
>I turn around to run when all of a sudden a hand pulls me back by my ponytail.<br>I scream and fall to the ground.  
>Jake stands over me with a spear in one hand and his other over his bloody, broken nose.<br>He raises his spear and plunges down towards my heart.  
>I roll out of the way and his spear gets stuck in the ground.<br>I take advantage and I take off into the swamp.  
>A couple of seconds later I hear Jake yelling at me, telling me to prepare to die.<br>I think cos Riley's dead he's gone a bit crazy.  
>Although earlier this week he was prepared to kill me so I have no idea.<br>I look around. How can I escape him.  
>I know i'll climb a tree.<br>I find a good one and start the time Jake reaches the tree i'm 10 feet in the air. The good thing about this tree is that he's too heavy so if he tries  
>to climb it he'll just make the branches snap underneath and he'll fall.<br>He glares at me "Come down here so I can kill you!".  
>I roll my eyes, "I don't want to die idiot!".<br>I'm sure Olympus is having a good laugh at that.  
>Unfortunatley Jake realises that as well "Stop trying to make me seem like a fool! It's your fault that Riley is dead! She protected you and now she's gone forever".<br>On that last word is voice cracks and i'm over come with grief.  
>It is my fault that Riley is dead. But then again if he wanted to win she was going to end up dying anyway.<br>I say that to him and he doesn't take it well, "That's it i'm coming up there!".  
>I start to climb to the top of the tree because I have a feeling that he won't stop until i'm dead.<p>

**(Coraline Shade,13,Female,Poseidon)**

I leap over a log and as soon as I land I duck as a knife flies past my head. Kennedy has been chasing Lucy and I for about an hour and she just doesn't want to give  
>up. She throws another knife at Lucy and Lucy ducks for the 100th time. Kennedy has to run out of knives soon.<br>I can hear Kennedy's breaths getting bigger and louder so she must be running out of breath.  
>I hope she runs out of breath soon because I don't think I can run for much longer.<br>"OOF!"  
>I collide with one of my fellow tributes. I look at them to see it's Michelle Aswan from Artemis.<br>We stare at each other for a few seconds and all of a sudden i'm ripped away by Lucy.  
>I hear Michelle scream so I turn around and see her roll to the left as a knife whizzes past her head.<br>Lucy and I run away from Kennedy together but after about a minute of running we realise she's gone after Michelle.  
>Lucy and I slow down to a jog. "Wow Kennedy is going full out trying to kill tributes."<br>"Yeah" I agree.  
>A horrible thought comes to my head "Lucy...Kennedy said whoever tries to kill always ends up being killed by her. She's gone after you and I and now she's<br>trying to kill Michelle.", Lucy's face goes pale "When I was in the careers I learnt that she doesn't joke around. Unfortunatley Coraline your right.  
>Get ready for hell because there's a big chance that at least one of us 2 will die at Kennedy's hands".<p>

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

I sit in the cave I found shivering, rocking back and forth.  
>I can't get the image of Alexander's severed head out of my mind.<br>The sliminess of the bottom of the neck where he cut it off.  
>I shake my head. I have to get up and move but I just can't.<br>I know that if I win these games his head will haunt my dreams as long as I live.  
>I kind of wish I didn't volounteer.<br>Snap out of it Jilla!  
>You volounteered to avenge Marlee!<br>All of a sudden Marlee's death comes back full force.  
>Her reaching the top of the cornucopia.<br>James grabbing her in a headlock and the shoving her over the cornucopia.  
>The mutts slashing her to death.<br>I put my head on my knees and cry.  
>I'm sorry Marlee.<br>I never meant for this to happen.  
>If I die dad will lose both of his daughters.<br>No doubt he's watching me right now.  
>At this thought I wipe away my tears and stand up.<br>I have to get out of here.  
>For dad.<br>I take my quiver off my back and count my arrows.  
>1, 2 on and on until I reach 9.<br>9 arrows left. I know these won't last long and there isn't anything left at the cornucopia.  
>Next I pull my backpack off of my back and sort through it.<br>I have some wool gloves, half a bottle of water, a packet of beef jerkey, a dagger and a quarter of a loaf of bread.  
>The loaf of bread is a bit warm and squished but it'll have to do.<br>I just need to hold out until the final 2 and the I can kill the last person and go home.  
>I think if I make it to the final 2 i'll end up battling Kennedy.<br>If I end up facing her I just have to surprise her.  
>I know I can beat her. I just know it.<br>"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"  
>My blood runs cold as I hear growling from the back of the cave.<br>I turn around just in time to see a bear lumbering towards me.I pull out my dagger because I don't want to waste my arrows and step forward.  
>The bear swipes it's paw at me and I easiley duck and swing my dagger at it.<br>I step the left and bring my dagger down into it's throat.  
>It roars before collapsing to the ground.<br>I hear more growling so I decide to get out of here.  
>I zip up my bag and head straight for the cave entrance.<br>As soon as I step outside I hear "Jilla duck!".  
>I do and a knife dissapears through the cave entrance.<br>I look around and my brain processes Michelle yelling at me and Kennedy pulling out another knife.  
>Oh crap Kennedy is pulling out another knife.<br>As soon as she releases the knife in her hand I roll forward and run to Michelle.  
>When I reach her we have an agreement without even communicating.<br>Team up and kill Kennedy.

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

I aim another arrow and shoot it at Kennedy's heart. Unfortunately Kennedy sidesteps it and throws a knife at my throat. I roll underneath it, loading my bow as I do  
>and shoot another arrow at Kennedy's heart once again.<br>She steps to the left and flings her axe at me.  
>I easily duck underneath it and shoot another arrow at her.<br>I'm starting to feel like i'm doing all the work when an arrow shoots from my left and goes through Kennedy's left leg.  
>This will definantly slow her down.<br>I turn to Marlee "Come on!"  
>We run away from Kennedy as she pulls the arrow from her leg.<br>A few seconds later I hear her bounding after us.  
>It's still hard to believe Riley's dead.<br>Today has been a long day for all the tributes.  
>I'm pretty sure Kennedy has attacked every remaining tribute left in an attempt to kill them.<br>Speaking of Kennedy, I look back to check on her.  
>She's like 20 metres behind us.<br>I turn to Marlee "Quick climb this tree."  
>We manage to climb about 7 metres up the tree when Kennedy catches up.<br>I smile down at her "Wanna come up?". She starts swearing at us because she knows that she can't get up.  
>Finally when she's done swearing I load my bow and aim at her, "Wanna go now?"<br>She starts swearing at me again "I will kill you Michelle!". And with that she runs off to hunt for other tributes.  
>Marlee lets out a sigh of relief but I don't. Kennedy said she would kill me. Kennedy always succeeds when she says that she's going to kill someone.<br>But I also have a feeling that she's said that to alot of the tributes she's chased down today.

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

Little bitch, slut, hoe!  
>I will kill her! Along with Lucy and that useless Poseidon girl.<br>My thoughts are interrupted by the Olympus anthem blasting through the arena.  
>I smile as I see Riley's face shining up there in that sky.<br>I said I would kill her and look what happened.  
>I am going to win.<br>It's obvious. I'm proabably at the top of the leader board.  
>The only tributes I didn't see today were Jake and that girl from Demeter.<br>I guess it's time to figure out who's alive.  
>Both Poseidon kids are alive.<br>I'm not really surprised about Jake but i'm extremely surprised about the girl. She probably only made it this far because of allies.  
>Next is that little Demeter girl, Flora Chims. She's the youngest living tribute and as far as I know she has had no allies these whole games so she must pose a threat<br>considering she's 12.  
>Then there's me obviously.<br>Next is Jilla. If I don't win (which I will) then I want her to win so that she can avenge her sister.  
>Then there's Michelle from Artemis.<br>I said that i'm going to kill her so she'll be on my death list.  
>And then finally there's Lucy from Aphrodite.<br>I'm not really surprised she's still alive.  
>Besides me and Jake she's the strongest tribute.<br>BUT I said I was going to kill her so...  
>Oh and I said I was going to kill that Poseidon girl as well.<br>When I kill those 3 i'll have 7 kills under my belt.  
>Well I think it's time to go to sleep.<br>I'm quite tired after chasing everone today so I settle in my sleeping bag.  
>As I chew on some beef jerky I look up at the stars.<br>My time in the arena has been quite enjoyable as far as living in the arena goes.  
>It doesn't mean that i'm going to be sad when I get out of here.<br>I'm just so excited to become a mentor!  
>Because I know i'm going to win I know that i'm going to be a mentor.<br>It's going to be heaps fun to be able to mentor both Ares kids.  
>That is until another Ares victor comes along which will probably be next year.<br>Then each mentor will get 1 tribute each.  
>Well that's what my dad told me anyway.<br>I close my eyes.  
>It really is time to go to sleep.<br>Actually...so that no one kills me while I sleep...  
>I cover myself in mud and leaves.<br>Now no one will be able to find me unless they step on me and as far as i'm concerned i'm pretty well hidden.  
>I close my eyes and fall alseep with a smile on my face.<p>

**Hi!**  
><strong>Well that's the first week over!<strong>  
><strong>There's a poll up on my profile right now so vote on that.<strong>  
><strong>Or you can review for your favorite character.<strong>  
><strong>I have no idea who I want to win.<strong>  
><strong>I have 3 characters who I want to win but it's not up to me it's up to you guys.<strong>  
><strong>Because Riley was the last kill of this week I had no idea what to do for the rest of the day so I just made Kennedy try to kill everyone lol.<strong>

**Ok so here are the tributes still alive:**

Poseidon:Coraline Shade & Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<p>

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)Riley Stanford-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slahed open-7 days 6 hours 48 min 49 sec  
>7.)<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p>

**Here's the kill count:**

4:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood,Hal Gordons,Brandon Miller,Riley Stanford  
>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel,Avery Willows<br>2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence,Ryker Knight  
>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone<br>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers  
>1:Lucy Destefano-Tyra Steel<br>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall  
>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus<br>1:Flora Chims-Nikki Vanelle  
>1:Isabelle Smith-Dominick Knight<br>1:Riley Stanford-Alexander Cortez  
>1:OTHER-Isabelle Smith (Mutt)<p>

**Here's the oddboard:**

1.)Kennedy Engler-Ares Female  
>2.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male<br>3.)Lucy Destefano-Aphrodite Female  
>4.)Michelle Aswan-Artemis Female<br>5.)Jilla Ambers-Athena Female  
>6.)Coraline Shade-Poseidon Female<br>7.)Flora Chims-Demeter Female

**And finally here are the alliances:**

.)Coraline Shade & Lucy DeStefano  
>.)Jake Michael<br>.)Flora Chims  
>.)Kennedy Engler<br>.)Jilla Ambers & Michelle Aswan


	17. Day Eight

**(Flora Chims,12,Female,Demeter)**

A loud thunder clap wakes me up. By now I'm used to waking up and figuring out I'm in the Demigod Games. I suddenly remember that Jake was trying to kill me yesterday. I peek down from the tree and see Jake leaning up against the tree. Wow, he really wants to kill me. I think of my options. I need to get out of this tree and find some food and water. I'm slowly starving and I have a pounding headache. I could wait until he falls asleep because he can't stay awake forever trying to capture and kill me.

I might do that. No, I have to get out of this tree. Now. I could jump on top of him and stab him. I don't want to but i'm not going to become victor if I don't put in any hard work.

I slowly pull out my dagger, the only thing I have left, and get ready. I'm just positioning myself when a earsplitting blasts through the arena. Well, more like blasts through my tree because that's what happens. Jake gets blast like 5 metres away from the tree and I'm blasted out of it. I land on the ground with a THUD. All I can hear is ringing in my ears and I panic. Am I deaf? I try putting my finger in my ear and twisting it around but nothing works. I look up at the tree to assess the damage. It's split in half and burnt to a crisp. Lightining must've come down and hit it blasting out me and Jake so we fight. Oh no Jake.

I quickly pull myself under a bush. A few seconds later Jake comes bounding out looking for me. He starts to look everywhere for me. Wow, he really does want to kill me. After an unsuccesful search he starts yelling and swearing. Well I think he is, I can't be sure because I'm still deaf. He starts pounding on the ground and kicking trees and rocks. I think he has gone insane now that Riley is dead. The gods don't want an insane victor. Well it doesn't matter because Dionysus can just cure him if he wins. I decide to stay under this bush because if I go out I'll probably be killed. Either by Jake or the gamemakers.

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

A massive thunder clap rocks the arena. It'll start raining soon and when it does me an Michelle will search for Kennedy and kill her before she can kill anyone else. Right now Kennedy is the biggest threat. Obviously. Kennedy has 4 kills and if she gets what she wants by killing Michelle then she'll have 5. Who knows how many other people she's threatened to kill. I continue munching on my granola bar. Today is day 8 of the games. 6 more people to die until I win. Then I would've avenged Marlee. Once again the memories of her death flood my mind just like every other time I think of her. The hellhounds. James Veneto. Plummeting off of the cornucopia. I turn to Michelle and start thinking that I should kill her. No. Marlee wouldn't approve.

Plus Michelle and I decided that once Kennedy is dead we'll split up. That could take us all the way to the final 3 but it doesn't matter. It's time to start thinking about taking out the stronger competitors. Right now they are Lucy, Kennedy and Jake. I look at Michelle "We need to take out Lucy,Jake or Kennedy." She nods. We quickly pack up and climb down from the tree. "So who should we go for?", I think for a second before saying "Jake. Let's leave Kennedy so she can hopefully kill Flora Chims and Coraline Shade because personally I couldn't kill them". Michelle nods in agreement "Yes let's go after Jake".

We set off through the swamp, bows loaded, looking out for any tributes. The first thing that alerts me of Kennedy's presence is the axe that flies straight at my head. Michelle shoves me out of the way and it sails over my head. Kennedy sprints out and pulls her spear off of her back. I also see a sword and a dagger hanging at her belt and I when she moves her jacket opens up and shows the inside of her jacket is lined with throwing knives. Damn, how many weapons does this girl need to have! She slashes the spear at Michelle, who steps back and kicks her in the stomach.

Kennedy recovers quickly and punches Michelle in the face. Michelle drops do the ground and stops moving. I scream at Kennedy. Kennedy starts running straight at me and tackles me to the ground. I start screaming and trying to throw her off me but she's too strong, "She's not dead, there was no cannon. She's just knocked out". I feel like an idiot but I don't stop thrashing around. Michelle will be dead if Kennedy manages to kill me. Kennedy pulls off her dagger from her belt "Time to die. Hey, at least you'll get to see Marlee again". Once again the memories of Marlee's death come flooding back and I start sobbing. Just as Kennedy raises her dagger she gets knocked off of me.

I scramble back and look up to see what happened to Kennedy. Did Michelle come to my rescue? Did the gamemakers send in a mutt? It's none of the above because what I see is Lucy and Kennedy wrestling in the mud. Coraline is kneeling over Michelle attempting to wake her up. I see a flash of movement over to my right and hear Lucy scream "No!". Kennedy's spear sails through the air and Coraline turns around just in time for the it to go through her chest.

**(Lucy DeStefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

_Boom_  
>"Coraline!" I scream. I look at Kennedy who smirks and runs to Coraline. She rips the spear out of Coraline's chest and Coraline flops down next to Michelle. I load my bow and shoot at Kennedy. Kennedy turns away and the arrow buries itself in her bag. She sprints off into the forest, picking up her axe along the way. I scramble over to Coraline. She lays there with a big, bloody wound in her chest. I let a tear roll down my cheek. She looks so peaceful. I kiss her forehead and let the skeleton hands take away her body. I spin around and look at Jilla. Jilla just stares back so I say "We're in the final 6". She shrugs "I guess we are, you gonna kill<br>me?".

I shake my head "No. I'll help you wake up Michelle and then we go kill Kennedy, to avenge Coraline, no, every tribute she's killed in these games, even my little brother. No one liked him but we'll still do it". Jilla nods and stands up. We wake up Michelle and Jilla tells her about Coraline. Michelle tells me she's sorry and picks up her bow. Once we've made sure we have everything we set off to find Kennedy. We step through the squishy mud and duck under the vines.

I can't believe I'm actually in the final 6. It's been a long 8 days but it'll be worth it once I get out of here. I expected to make it past the bloodbath but I thought that maybe I would've died somewhere close to the final 10 but obviously I haven't. I'm surprised that Michelle and Jilla are still alive. Heck, I'm still surprised Flora Chims made it this far by herself. I'm not surprised that Coraline made it this far. She's been with allies for the whole games who have kept her alive. Now that she's gone I only have to worry about protecting, feeding and keeping myself alive. I know this sounds mean but now that Coraline is gone I feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

That cannon better not have been for Flora. I'm the one who has to kill Flora. It's her fault that Rileys dead so I'm going to make sure she's dead before the final 5. Simple as that. I will be victor and I'll avenge Riley's death by killing everyone. I'm sure that's what she wants. I walk through the swamp, looking out for any sign of movement. Twice I kill a bird but I can't find any tributes let alone Flora. Finally I give up and slump to the ground. What's the best way to make Flora suffer? I could just viciously slice her body until she dies from pain and blood loss.

A smile creeps to my face. Yes, that's what I'll do. I want to hear that child scream. I stand back up again. I will not give up until I've found that little bitch and have her blood on my sword. I continue to search. She has to be around here somewhere. I search everywhere. In bushes, up trees and even in the ground in case she's camouflaged. After searching for hours I give up. I sit down and take a deep breath. I'll just hunt for her at night. That should work. Hopefully she won't be expecting it and I can surprise her. I'd love to see the panic fill her eyes. Aaah that would just be great. I just can't wait till I can kill Flora!

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

I don't even feel that bad for killing Coraline. Her death was WAY overdue. Plus she's my kill number 5. Now I just need to kill Michelle and Lucy and I'll be fine. I can't wait for the fallen tonight so I can see Coraline's face in the sky. I wonder what her brother will think. He probably won't care considering he's gone loony from Riley's death. I smile to myself at the thought of that. I'm so proud of myself. Riley was really the only tribute who could match my skill and now that she's out of the way the victor's crown will be mine by the end of the week.

I wonder what it's like being victor. I'll do a much better job than James. Neither of his tributes lasted 5 days. Obviously I was the reason that Brandon died but the Dionysus girl was so weak she was kicked out of a tree by the small 12 year old Demeter girl. How shameful. I'm brought back to reality when I hear a rustling sound coming from one of the trees. All of a sudden the small Demeter girl drops from the tree and plunges her knife into my right shoulder. I rip the knife out and throw it at her. She ducks and starts to run away. I'm not letting that little bitch get away from me!

I pull my spear off of my back and run after her. I duck in and out of branches and jump over logs and different animals. For some reason she's managing to outrun me. I rip out a knife from the inside of my jacket and peg it at her head. She ducks and it buries itself in a tree branch. As I run past it I rip it out of the tree. I can't afford to lose to many weapons. All of a sudden I hit the ground and Flora dissapears from my vision. I turn to look at my foot and see a tree root wrapped around it. I growl and cut my foot lose. I could've killed her if I hadn't tripped. I strap my spear onto my back and start to walk in the direction that Flora went.

Maybe I'll be able to find her again and kill her. It would be cool if I got 2 kills in 1 day. That would leave me in the final 5. I don't neccesarily have to kill Flora. I just have to kill any of the remaining tributes. Jake, Michelle, Jilla, Lucy...anyone really. I wonder who will make it to the final 2 with me. I hope Jake makes it to the final 2. I reckon it would be fun to fight a crazy person.

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

Coraline's face shines in the night sky as the Olympus anthem plays. That poor girl, she didn't deserve to die. Well none of us did really...except maybe Dominick and Kennedy. I turn to Jilla and Lucy. After we kill Kennedy we're going to split up. That means that I'll be on my own. I'm really scared but if I want to get out of here I'm going to have to suck it up. I slip into my sleeping bag and pull my hood over my head. Jilla is taking first watch tonight so Lucy and I get a bit of sleep.

My time in the arena hasn't been that bad or hard really. I was part of the careers for the first week and now I'm in a team with Lucy and Jilla. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just saying. I shut my eyes. It's time to get some sleep because I'm on second watch tonight.

**Hi!**  
><strong>Ok just wanted to let you know that the poll has officially been closed and within the next week of the games there will be a victor!<strong>  
><strong>Ok I've come up with a new thing where I do the fallen and I'll explain why they were killed.<strong>

**The Fallen (1):**

**Coraline Shade**-_The reason I killed off Coraline is kinda obvious. The only reason she survived as long as she has is because of her allies. She's too young and __weak and let's be honest, the Victor's crown wasn't for her. There's no way she could beat Jake, Lucy or Kennedy in a fight._

_**Here are the tributes still alive:**_

Poseidon:Jake Michael  
>Demeter:Flora Chims<br>Ares:Kennedy Engler  
>Athena:Jilla Ambers<br>Artemis:Michelle Aswan  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<p>

_**Here's the death list:**_

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)Riley Stanford-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slahed open-7 days 6 hours 48 min 49 sec  
>7.)Coraline Shade-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Spear thrown through chest-8 days 11 hours 31 min 23 sec<br>6.)  
>5.)<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p>

_**Here's the kill count:**_

5:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood,Hal Gordons,Brandon Miller,Riley Stanford & Coraline Shade  
>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel,Avery Willows<br>2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence,Ryker Knight  
>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone<br>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers  
>1:Lucy Destefano-Tyra Steel<br>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall  
>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus<br>1:Flora Chims-Nikki Vanelle  
>1:Isabelle Smith-Dominick Knight<br>1:Riley Stanford-Alexander Cortez  
>1:OTHER-Isabelle Smith (Mutt)<p>

_**Here's the oddboard:**_

1.)Kennedy Engler  
>2.)Jake Michael<br>3.)Lucy DeStefano  
>4.)Michelle Aswan<br>5.)Jilla Ambers  
>6.)Flora Chims<p>

_**And lastly here are the alliances:**_

.)Jake Michael  
>.)Flora Chims<br>.)Kennedy Engler  
>.)Jilla Ambers, Michelle Aswan &amp; Lucy DeStefano<p> 


	18. Day Nine

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

"Aaaaaaaagh!"  
>I jolt awake as I hear Lucy scream a bloodcurdling scream. I sit up and see Lucy drop to the ground sobbing while Michelle rushes up to her. I quickly run up to her to see what's wrong. I look down at the ground to see what Lucy dropped. On the ground is Coraline's head. Once again someone has sponsored a tribute their ally's head.<p>

How does the sponsor gift even get through the gamemakers? Michelle finally calms down Lucy. I feel for Lucy. I really do. I think all of us remaining tributes want to get out of the arena. Even Kennedy. Really I've had enough. I just want to go home. Yes I volounteered but I didn't know how exhausting these games are. I'm sorry Marlee but I'm starting to regret volounteering to avenge you. I'm snapped back to reality by Lucy tapping on my shoulder.

She quickly wipes away a tear before saying "Come on, we're going to look for Kennedy again". I sigh, picking up my bow. I'm getting sick of looking for Kennedy but she's the biggest threat right now. I load my bow, just in case Kennedy decides to show up. I quickly look back at my quiver and see 7 arrows. I really need to save those arrows. I put my arrow back into my quiver. I unsheath my dagger and pull the bow over my shoulder.

I'm pretty sure I can take Kennedy out with a dagger. After all daggers are for quick thinkers and I'm a quick thinker. Kennedy's really bulky and slow too so I can use that to my adavantage. I walk forward a few steps and my head starts spinning. I collapse onto my knees and realise, I'm dehydrated. Extremely. I feel Lucy's hands grip my underarms and pull me up. I look up at her "I'm too dehydrated". Lucy nods "Ok, we'll get you up on a tree and then Michelle and I will look for water".

She hands me her water bottle. I slowly sip it not wanting to waste any water. After I finish the water, Lucy and Michelle help me climb a tree. I feel remarkably better but still too tired to help Michelle and Lucy. I feel useless as Michelle and Lucy dissapear out of my sight. I lay my head back and shut my eyes. Today is going to be a long day.

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

I hear footsteps so I go and hide behind a tree. I hope it's Flora. I really do. I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. It sounds like there's a set of footsteps. Maybe Flora found an ally. If that's true I'll just have to kill them both . As I jump out, weilding my sword, Michelle and Lucy jump back and scream. I smirk at them. I'm kind of dissapointed that it isn't Flora but these 2 will do. I swing my sword at Michelle's head but she ducks underneath and kicks me in the umm...man parts.

I stagger back and jab my sword at her chest. She siderolls to the right and attempts to sweep out my legs from underneath me. I jump over her arms and bring my sword down at her head. She quickly deflects it with her bow and shoots an arrow at me. I duck and charge at her. Just before I collide with her I'm knocked to the ground by Lucy. She attempts to stab me with an arrow but I punch her in the nose and shove her off of me. I stagger back and glare at the girls.

Both of them load their bows and aim the arrows at me. 2 against 1. That's not fair is it. I could still kill at least one of them but the other? The other would have an arrow in my temple or through my throat before I can even think of killing them. We stand there for even longer. I wonder what their thinking. Are they thinking of killing me? _**Fwoom!**_ I quickly roll forward as Lucy releases her arrow towards my throat. I pull out my sword and jab it at Lucy's heart.

A force hits me and I'm knocked to the ground. As soon as I see who it is I'm filled with anger. It's Flora. She's yelling at Lucy and Michelle "Get out of here go!" Lucy and Michelle disappear into the swamp. Flora attempts to get off me but I grab her plait and pull it. She screams and falls to the ground. I put my foot on her chest, I smile.

"Finally I have you!" She starts crying. How pathetic. I grip my sword tightly. I want to savour this moment. First I chop her feet off. Then I chop her arms off. Her screams ring through the air. Finally I put my sword above her head and slam it down, decapitating her.

**(Lucy DeStefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

Flora's screams fill the air as Michelle and I bolt through the swamp, away from Jake. _**Boom**_. That must've been Flora. She was so brave to save us. That poor girl. She shouldn't have died. Well neither should the other 18 tributes that have been killed either but they're dead and there's nothing I can do. All of a sudden Michelle stops and stares at water...water! I grab her hand "Come on!" and drop to the lake. I fill the water bottle up and drop some iodine in it.

After a horrible half hour wait I finally deem it safe to drink. It's too bad that a water bottle is too expensive to be sponsored. It's way too late in the games, there's only 5 tributes left. Crap. There's only 5 tributes left. It didn't hit me until then. In 4 deaths a tribute will be going home, whether that be me or another tribute. I wonder who was killed a  
>little while ago. It was probably Flora which wouldn't surprise me. I feel bad saying this but I'm surprised she made it this far.<p>

No matter who died I'm positive they're in hell right now sitting with the other dead tributes watching the games in the room that Hades had made. I refill my water bottle and drop some more iodine in it. It should be about half an hour to get back to Jilla so Michelle and I don't need to wait. Michelle and I start to walk back to Jilla. If we don't hurry she'll die of dehydration. The next thing I know something tightens around my leg and I'm ripped up into the air.

I scream and Michelle knocks her bow. Kennedy slowly walks out from behind a tree, smiling. I struggle and attempt to cut the rope from my foot. After a few unsuccesful cuts I give up. Kennedy raises her sword "Hello Lucy, how are you". I stay quiet, I'm not answering. Kennedy frowns "Aren't going to an-" Michelle's arrow flies past her throat. Ripping her spear off her back, she aims and throws it at my head. All of a sudden I hit the ground and black out.

When I wake back up, Michelle is standing over me,clutching her arm with blood oozing out of it. I see that the rope is still attached to my foot but about half way it has been severed. I look around for Kennedy but she's nowhere to be found "Where's Kennedy?". "She ran off" Michelle replies "I shot an arrow through the rope causing you to fall on your head but the spear missed you which is good.

Then Kennedy pulled out her sword and cut my arm open before running away". All of a sudden my mind turns to Jilla, "What about Jilla?", Michelle shrugs "I have no idea but you've only been out for 10 minutes". I breathe a sigh of relief "Well let's get back to her".

**(Michelle Aswan,13,Female,Artemis)**

"Jilla we have water!". Jilla scrambles down the tree, "Oh thank god, I thought the cannon was one of you". I hand her the water bottle and I can tell she's forcing herself not to guzzle it all down. Once she's done sipping it Lucy hands her own water bottle to Jilla and Jilla sips at that. It feels good to be keeping Jilla alive you know since...her sister. I want to win but I don't think I could kill her if it came down to us 2. Once Jilla has finished drinking, we pack up our stuff and get ready to hunt Jake and Kennedy.

It's getting awfully close to the final 3 and me, Lucy and Jilla know in our hearts that we're going to have to split up soon. We walk through the swamp when all of a sudden I smell something. It's not the usual stench of the mud in the swamp but something more...toxic. As soon as I smell it I rip my bag off and start to look for the gas mask I got at the feast. All of a sudden a pair of powerful hands grab my mask. I look up and I'm filled with terror.

Kennedy. We start to grapple over the bag. After Jilla and Lucy have secured their masks to their faces they load their bows and attempt to shoot Kennedy but Kennedy gets me in front of her. After grappling for about 5 minutes Kennedy rips it out of my hands and takes off with it. Why did she need it? What about the gas mask that belongs to her? Unless...Jake stole it! I suddenly feel the toxic air going through my throat and I start to cry.

Not because it hurts but because I know my time is up. Lucy and Jilla attempt to save me but it's no use. I collapse into the squishy mud and lye there. Waiting until I die. Finally after about 10 minutes I can feel my lungs burning with pain and then my heart just...stops.

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

_**Boom.**_ Hehe. Now I have 6 kills. Well I hope they credit me for that kill. I quickly pull the gas mask over my face. I don't want to end up dying because I forgot to put on a gasmask. I guess your wondering why I stole the gasmask? I stole it because Jake stole mine. When I killed Riley and chased Flora into the swamp he took my bag. Speaking of Flora I wonder who the cannon belonged to today. Besides Michelle's cannon of course. Well I'm going to find out soon because It's almost 9 O'clock.

I reckon the cannon was Flora. She was lucky to even make it this far. I sit down and take the mask off for a brief second but the smell of poison invades my nose so I swiftly put it back on. I sit there waiting for the fallen to come on. I mean seriously why can't they just play it when I'm ready? I begin to decide on who I should kill next when the anthem comes on.

First to appear is Flora. Not surprised. Then Michelle comes next and I feel myself smiling. Well, I've really done it. Not that I was surprised but I've nearly won. Just 3 more people for me to kill and then I'll have won.

**Hi!**  
><strong>Did you like it?<strong>  
><strong>It's a short chapter but I had no idea what to do until I remembered about the gasmask. <strong>  
><strong>Well today there was more death then usual but that's ok because now we're in the final 4!<strong>  
><strong>Congratulations to the people who's tributes have made it to the final 4!<strong>  
><strong>Ok now I'm going to do the fallen.<strong>

_**The Fallen (2):**_

**Flora Chims**-_I loved Flora. I really did. She was probably my 2nd favourite character. I loved how she was so independant and how she kept herself alive up until the final 6. Unfortunatley, she didn't have what it takes to become victor. PLUS she had no votes on the poll so I had to kill her off. The reason I killed her off before Michelle is because she's younger and weaker than Michelle._

**Michelle Aswan**-_Michelle was a good character as well. The reason I killed her was 1.)Because she had NO votes in the poll, and 2.)She was only 13. That's a really young age and only a really strong 13 year old would be able to win the games. Yes she was strong but not strong enough._

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy Destefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)Riley Stanford-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slashed open-7 days 6 hours 48 min 49 sec-Zeus  
>7.)Coraline Shade-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Spear thrown through chest-8 days 11 hours 31 min 23 sec-Poseidon<br>6.)Flora Chims-Killed By Jake Michael-Decapitated with sword-9 Days 10 hours 22 min 47 sec-Demeter  
>5.)Michelle Aswan-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Inhaled toxic gas-9 Days 14 hours 6 min 35 sec-Artemis<br>4.)  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p>

**Here's the oddboard:**

1.)Kennedy Engler-Ares Female  
>2.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male<br>3.)Lucy DeStefano-Aphrodite Female  
>4.)Jilla Ambers-Athena Female<p>

**Here are the tributes still alive:**

Poseidon:Jake Michael  
>Ares:Kennedy Engler<br>Athena:Jilla Ambers  
>Aphrodite:Lucy DeStefano<p>

**Here are the alliances:**

.)Jake Michael  
>.)Kennedy Engler<br>.)Michelle Aswan & Lucy DeStefano

**And here's the kill count:**

6:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood,Hal Gordons,Brandon Miller,Riley Stanford,Coraline Shade & Michelle Aswan  
>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel,Avery Willows<br>2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence,Ryker Knight  
>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone<br>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers  
>1:Lucy Destefano-Tyra Steel<br>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall  
>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus<br>1:Flora Chims-Nikki Vanelle  
>1:Isabelle Smith-Dominick Knight<br>1:Riley Stanford-Alexander Cortez  
>1:Jake Michael-Flora Chims<br>1:OTHER-Isabelle Smith (Mutt)


	19. Day Ten

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

My eyes open and the first thought I can process is HOT. I sit up and get hit by a wave of heat. For a second I think there's a fire happening somewhere but once I look around I realise today's just gonna be a hot one. I need water. I ran out yesterday and I know that tomorrow isn't going to be very pleasant if I can't get water. For the first time in these games I'm actually...scared. Well not scared. I'm a daughter of Ares and a future victor, of course I'm not scared! I'm just...worried.

I'm running out of food and water, oh and I'm also feeling the effects of not getting much sleep. I never thought I'd say this but I want to get out of here. I was so excited to get in this arena. I never thought that I'd be so exhausted, hungry and thirsty. Well whatever, 20 tributes are dead which means I only have to kill the other 3 and then I'm outta here.

I can't become victor without hard work though. As I stand up I'm overcome with dizziness and have to sit back down. I reckon the gamemakers have purposely brought this heat in but why? We're past the final 8 so they've already interviewed our families. It's really close to the finale so they shouldn't be trying to keep us apart. I have no idea. Maybe they just decided to send in a heat wave. I grab a tree and slowly pull myself up. When the dizziness stops I step forward a few steps. If I go slowly I'm able to walk.

I can't believe that about 1 week ago, 24 kids were rising into the arena, Most of them terrified, and now one week later 20 of them are dead. Gone, never to see their family and friends again. Well even if you win your not really allowed back in the mortal world. Eugh, I don't know what just came over me. Sympathy and sadness are not something to feel in The Demigod Games.

Especially not when I'm gonna be a victor. All of a sudden a scream peirces the air. A guy's scream. Jake's scream. I stumble forward a few steps to a tree. His scream was really close and I don't want to be attacked by what he's being attacked by.

I start climbing the tree and have literally pulled myself onto a branch, hidden behind a clump of leaves, when Jake runs out. One glance at him and you can tell his been fighting. I big scratch runs down his right arm, his shirt is soaked with blood and when he runs he has a massive limp. I consider jumping down and helping him but decide against it. He's going to have to die if I'm gonna win.

I spot some movement a couple of metres to my right. Jilla and Lucy scramble down a tree as a huge black spider scuttles down after them. The next thing I know I feel something crawling on my back and I slam my back against the trunk of the tree to crush it. It screams at me and takes a swipe. I duck underneath and crawl down the tree. The next thing I know an arrow flies past my head and I think, is this the finale?

**(Jilla Ambers,13,Female,Athena)**

Lucy shoots another arrow at Kennedy but Kennedy ducks and throws a knife. I honestly have no idea why the gamemakers have driven us together. Have they decided it's time for the finale? Will only 1 tribute walk out of this fight alive. My thoughts are interrupted as Lucy shoves me to the ground to stop me from being hit in the heart by a throwing knife. I really am scared that this could be the end.

This might be the moment where I avenge Marlee or join her in the underworld. I pull a knife from my pocket and grasp the blade. To kill Kennedy I need to hit a kill spot. It was obvious those spiders were sent by the gamemakers to drive us together. I aim and throw the knife but it flies over Kennedy's head and buries itself in a tree behind her, wiggling in it's new home.

Jake swings his sword at my head but I duck, roll and attempt to kick him in the stomach. He grabs my leg and starts to drag me across the ground. I refuse to give him the satisfaction so I don't scream or try to kick free or anything. I have to bide my time. I just hope that time is quick because I don't know how long Lucy will be able to fight Kennedy. I feel Jake's grip loosen so I kick and hit him right in the stomach.

I staggers back, gasping for air so I use this to my advantage and quickly scramble back to Lucy. Lucy and I stand back to back, Kennedy glaring at me and Jake staring at Lucy. If looks could kill Lucy and I would be dead. I pull out a new knife, determined to hit Kennedy in a kill spot this time.

Temple,throat,forehead or heart. I need to hit her in one of those places and then I'll have made it to the final 3. I quickly throw my arm forward and my knife sails through the air straight for Kennedy's throat. She ducks  
>underneath it and smirks. Now I think it's time to pull out the big guns. I quickly pull off my bow and knock an arrow. Kennedy sees and pulls her axe of her back. I shoot at the same time as Kennedy throws the axe. Everything seems to go in slow motion. All I can think is dodge the axe.<p>

**(Lucy DeStefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

The axe lands in Jilla's stomach with a sickening thump. She screams in pain as the axe blade goes through her intestines, maybe even an organ. Kennedy attempts to take her axe and finish Jilla off but with all my strength I kick her in the chest. She stumbles back before sprinting off to hide. Jake is gone as well, I don't know when he left. I run over to Jilla and just manage to catch her as she collapses to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

I rest her head in my lap "Your going to be fine" I struggle to get out. Jilla weakly shakes her head "Don't sugar coat anything. I know I'm going to die". I look down at this innocent 13 year old girl. If it weren't for the games her sister would never have died and then she wouldn't of been in the games to avenge her sister. I find myself stroking her hair, her beautiful black hair, shining in the slowly decending sun. I know soon the day will end. That there will be 3 people left in the games.

And unfortunately one of them won't be a daughter of Athena. I sit there and continue stroking her hair while she takes her last breaths. The silence is broken by her shaky voice "I'm sorry Marlee" and a couple of seconds later a cannon booms through the arena. I kiss her forehead before taking her supplies and gently placing her  
>head on the ground. I turn away, not wanting to see her body taken away.<p>

Within the span of 2 days my 2 allies are dead. Forever gone, never to see they're families and friends again. I collapse onto my knees and stare at the ground. How could the gods do this to us? This time when I feel my eyes fill with tears I don't stop them. I let myself let out all my emotions as the 21 kids that have been killed flash in my mind. Innocent Jilla, powerful Riley, even my brat of a brother Fernando. Dead. Gone. Gone forever. Once you go in the games there's no going back. Even if I win I'll have to mentor the Aphrodite tributes every year from now.

I'll have to stay on Olympus and I'll never get to go back to school and see my friends. Doomed to forever send my siblings off to they're deaths. I dry my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and stand up, ready to fight. I'm in the final 3. Last year the finale started with the final 3. That means either tonight or tomorrow the games will most likely be over. In 24 hours or less I could be dead. Just like Jilla.

Just like Michelle. Just like Flora. I knock my bow, in case Kennedy or Jake decide to show up. After I briefly check over my arrows I find 18 left. Not including the one in my bow. 11 of mine, 7 of Jilla's. I make a promise to Jilla. I promise that I'll kill Kennedy. Avenge her. I don't care if I don't win I just want to avenge Jilla.

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

The cannon was Jilla. No doubt about it. I saw the axe land in her stomach. I sigh and put my hands behind my head. Final 3. I'm surprised I made it this far. Too bad Riley's dead. I really did love her. I jump to the sound of the Olympus anthem booming through the arena. Sure enough Jilla's face shines for the 3 minutes and then fades away forever as the final strains of the anthem is played. It's weird to think that about 1 week ago 24 kids were about to fight for their lives and now there's only 3. 2 will die in at least the next 4 days. 1 will go home.

Well. Not home. Back to Olympus. Then every year me, Lucy or Kennedy will be forced to mentor our brothers and sisters, who will most likely die. Well maybe only Lucy's tributes. If she makes it out. I'm sure Kennedy will be happy to be a mentor. James won't be happy to have her win though. Being the first victor he's expected to bond with the new victors, whoever they will be. I think James would prefer Lucy.

Both of them being children of the 2 weakest gods and all. For the second time tonight I jump but not from the anthem. A bloodcurdling scream rings through the air. It's high pitched and Kennedy wouldn't scream. It's Lucy. I listen for the sound of a cannon but one doesn't sound. All of a sudden I hear someone whisper into my ear. I lurch forward, unsheath my sword and swing my sword where the person came from. Nothing. I squint through the darkness when I hear it again "Jake". I scream as a figure jumps on top of me.

I feel something warm and sticky drip onto my face. As I look closer I see the slash in their throat and then my eyes follow up to their face and I see Flora. She smiles at me and raises her hand. I see long sharp nails potruding from her fingers, ready to slash my throat out. I flip her off me and take off in a run. I sprint through the forest with demon Flora close behind me, whispering my name. This is no doubt a way to get us remaining 3 tributes together. My heart skips a beat as I realise something. This is the finale.

**Are you excited!?**  
><strong>I am!<strong>  
><strong>I'm still deciding who will be the victor so that won't be too long hopefully.<strong>  
><strong>Well this is it. In the next chapter the games will end.<strong>

_**The Fallen (1):**_

**Jilla Ambers-**_Jilla had no votes in the poll. Simple as that. I reckon she could've won. Poor Jilla. I actually feel bad for Jilla's dad. First Marlee, now Jilla._

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy DeStefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)Riley Stanford-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slashed open-7 days 6 hours 48 min 49 sec-Zeus  
>7.)Coraline Shade-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Spear thrown through chest-8 days 11 hours 31 min 23 sec-Poseidon<br>6.)Flora Chims-Killed By Jake Michael-Decapitated with sword-9 Days 10 hours 22 min 47 sec-Demeter  
>5.)Michelle Aswan-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Mask taken off her by Kennedy so she had nothing to protect her from the poison gas-9 Days 14 hours 6 min 35 sec-Artemis<br>4.)Jilla Ambers-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Bled to death from stomach wound caused by axe-10 Days 15 hours 34 min 17 sec-Athena  
>3.)<br>2.)  
>1.)<p>

**Here's the oddboard:**

1.)Kennedy Engler-Ares Female  
>2.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male<br>3.)Lucy DeStefano-Aphrodite Female

**Here are the alliances:**

.)Jake Michael  
>.)Kennedy Engler<br>.)Lucy DeStefano

**Here's the kill count:**

7:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood,Hal Gordons,Brandon Miller,Riley Stanford,Coraline Shade,Michelle Aswan & Jilla Ambers  
>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel &amp; Avery Willows<br>2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence & Ryker Knight  
>1:Riley Stanford-Alexander Cortez<br>1:Isabelle Smith-Dominick Knight  
>1:Jake Michael-Flora Chims<br>1:Flora Chims-Nikki Vanelle  
>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers<br>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone  
>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus<br>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall  
>1:Lucy DeStefano-Tyra Steel<br>1:OTHER-Isabelle Smith (Mutt)

**And finally here are the tributes still alive:**

Poseidon:Jake Michael  
>Ares:Kennedy Engler<br>Aphrdoite:Lucy DeStefano


	20. Day Eleven

**(Jake Michael,17,Male,Poseidon)**

I sit in the cornucopia. Waiting for Lucy or Kennedy to appear. My legs start to ache. I've been sitting here for nearly an hour and my legs are really sore. I spot a movement to my left. Snapping my head in that direction I see Kennedy sprint out into the cornucopia section of the arena. Getting chased by the zombie versions of her 7 victims. They back off into the swamp, leaving her alone. "Who's there? Jake? Lucy?". I stay crouched behind a crate. Should a go and fight or do I wait for Lucy to come as well? Who knows how long Lucy'll be. As if on cue an arrow shoots from the swamp straight past Kennedy's head. Lucy rolls out and sends another arrow towards Kennedy.

I continue to watch them as they fight. Kennedy swings her sword at Lucy. Lucy ducks and shoots an arrow at Kennedy. They do the same thing over, and over, and over again. Finally Lucy gets lucky and her arrow hit's Kennedy's shoulder. Kennedy staggers back and puts her head up in time to see Lucy shoot another arrow. Kennedy ducks and tackles Lucy to the ground.

I consider running out and killing Kennedy but decide against it. Hopefully they kill one another and I can just go home. Lucy grabs Kennedy in a headlock and attempts to snap her neck. Kennedy punches Lucy in the left temple and shoves her off her. Kennedy then proceeds to swing her sword towards Lucy's chest. Lucy rolls underneath  
>and kicks Kennedy in the stomach. Kennedy brings her sword down at Lucy's head but Lucy rolls back and sweeps Kennedy's legs from underneath her. Kennedy lands on the ground with a thud and gets winded. Victorious, Lucy rips the sword out of Kennedy's hands. All of a sudden Kennedy kicks Lucy's leg and jumps up.<p>

This is quite the battle. The 2 girls start fighting over the sword. Kennedy grips the blade and, even though it cuts into her palms, she keeps tugging on it because she really want the sword. Kennedy finally gives up and pulls a couple of throwing knives from her belt. With a few swift movements Kennedy sends her knives flying towards Lucy's heart and throat.

Lucy deflects all of them with the sword and charges at Kennedy with the sword raised in the air. Olympus must be satisfied with this fight. Kennedy sends another couple of knives in Lucy's direction but none hit a fatal area. Kennedy staggers back and both girls take a moment to rest. As Kennedy pulls the spear off her back, I see fear in her eyes as she realises that the spear is her last weapon. Lucy stands there, not taking her sight off Kennedy. Not caring if I come bounding out of the swamp or the cornucopia to kill her. It's just her and Kennedy.

They charge at each other and start jabbing at each other and deflecting the enemies swipes. Lucy swings the sword at Kennedy's head. Kennedy finally gets lucky and stabs the spear through Lucy's stomach. Lucy's eyes go wide with shock before she collapses to the ground. Dead. Kennedy rips the sword out of Lucy's dead grip before spinning around "Come on out Jakey! I killed Riley and Coraline! I want the whole set!".

**(Kennedy Engler,17,Female,Ares)**

I laugh as I see him limp out of the cornucopia. He looks pretty beaten up but then again, so do I. I never knew that Lucy was such a good fighter. She managed to nearly beat me. Nearly. I tighten the grip on my sword and I see Jake do the same with his spear. This is the finale. He's the only person that stands between me and the victor's crown. Jake narrows his eyes "Y-you killed Coraline?", He's so pathetic. I grin, showing my teeth "Yes. Didn't you hear her take her last gasp of breath as my spear went through her chest? Oh yeah, that's right, _YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SAVE HER_".

A tear rolls down Jake's cheek. Excellent. He was obviously sad when he saw her face in the fallen but now he's furious because it's me who killed her. He screams and starts charging at me, spear raised in the air. I swipes at me but I deflect jab. He slides back and kicks the sword out of my hand about 5 metres away from where I'm standing. I quickly take my spear off my back and we have a spear fight.

I jab, He rolls. He swipes, I slide. I stab, he spins. He slashes, I duck. We continue to fight for the next 40 minutes. Well it seems like 40 minutes. I suddenly realise I didn't hear Lucy's cannon. I realise to late because just as think of it a rock smashes my brains out.

**(Lucy DeStefano,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

I continue to bash Kennedy's brain out with the rock. I bring the rock down on her skull again, and again, and again and again. _Boom_. I throw the bloody rock away and stand up, facing Jake. He looks down at my stomach "Ambrosia. I still had some left in my bag." I answer. He nods his head "What do we do now?". I start to feel sick because, I know what we have to do now and I don't want to.

He was my ally, even if it was for a short time. I want to win but I don't want another kid to die. 22 are already dead and now there's going to have to be 23 if I want to get home. I take the sword out of Kennedy's hands "We fight. But not for Olympus' entertainment.

We fight for honour. We fight for victory. We fight for our cabins but most of all, we fight for home." Jake nods and lifts his spear up. I take a deep breath and smile "Let's do this". He runs at me and swipes at my throat. I slide under and swing my sword at his head. I jab, swipe, slash,cut and stab at him in anyway I can. We fight for another 20 minutes. We're both exhausted and you can see that. Jake has a slash mark running across his shoulder and he has a slight limp. I'm still tired from my fight with Kennedy. Mud covers both of a bodies from the 2 weeks of being in a swamp arena.

I swing my sword at his stomach and he slides back. He jabs at my head and I roll and try to cut his legs off. He jabs his spear down and I roll back and stand back up. All of a sudden his spear plunges through my stomach. I fell the cold metal pushing through me and then a burning pain takes over. It's worse than anything I've ever felt. I scream and fall to the ground. I look up at Jake and find my vision kind of foggy. He rips it out before whispering "I'm sorry Lucy. I truly am". The last thing I hear before I die is "The 2nd Demigod Games victor! Jake Michael, son of Poseidon!"  
><em>Boom.<em>

**WE HAVE A VICTOR!**  
><strong>Congratulations Jake and his creator! I just wanted to thank everyone who sent in a tribute. Even if your tribute was one of the first ones to die you still made this story happen. A shoutout to CptAwesome! Your 1 vote in the reviews crowned Jake the victor! There will be 1 more chapter after this. Also don't forget to check out my profile. It has the submission form for the 3rd Demigod Games. There's also a list of spots left on my profile. Alright so let's go to the fallen.<strong>

_**The Fallen (2):**_

**Kennedy Engler-**_She was a bitch. But you know at one point she was actually going to be the victor. She had the most kills in the games so there's something. I actually really liked Kennedy, even if she was an evil bitch. Unfortunately she had no votes in the poll or in the reviews._

**Lucy DeStefano-**_I loved Lucy. Like Kennedy she was going to be the victor at one point as well. I'm really sad to see Lucy go but I'll never forget her._

**Here's the death list:**

24.)Fernando Wood-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slit-14 sec-Aphrodite  
>23.)Emanuel Stone-Killed By Jenna Archers-Arrow through heart-23 sec-Athena<br>22.)Jenna Archers-Killed By Jilla Ambers-Throwing knife thrown into heart-25 sec-Apollo  
>21.)Timothy Steel-Killed By Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the back with sword-41 sec-Hermes<br>20.)Tyra Steel-Killed By Lucy DeStefano-Arrow shot through forehead-44 sec-Hermes  
>19.)Jackson Hall-Killed By Ryker Knight-Arrow shot through temple-51 sec-Demeter<br>18.)Andrew Horus-Killed By Michelle Aswan-Arrow shot through heart-57 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>17.)Dylan Lawrence-Killed by Dominick Knight-Spear stabbed through stomach-1 min 23 sec-Apollo<br>16.)Hal Gordons-Killed by Kennedy Engler-Head chopped off with axe-7 min 40 sec-Hephaestus  
>15.)Avery Willows-Killed by Alexander Cortez-Stabbed in the heart with a dagger-8 min 11 sec-Hephaestus<br>14.)Ryker Knight-Killed By Dominick Knight-Stabbed through the chest with a spear-8 min 17 sec-Artemis  
>13.)Nikki Vanelle-Killed By Flora Chims-Kicked out of a tree-3 days 9 hours 34 min 32 sec-Dionysus<br>12.)Dominick Knight-Killed By Isabelle Smith-Stabbed in the side of the neck-3 days 10 hours 12 min 48 sec-Zeus  
>11.)Brandon Miller-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Stabbed in the heart with sword-4 Days 10 hours 30 min 22 sec-Dionysus<br>10.)Isabelle Smith-Killed By Dragon Mutt-Hit by a fireball-5 days 8 hours 45 min 30 sec-Hera (Hecate)  
>9.)Alexander Cortez-Killed By Riley Stanford-Electrocuted-6 days 11 hours 23 min 23 sec-Ares<br>8.)Riley Stanford-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Throat Slashed open-7 days 6 hours 48 min 49 sec-Zeus  
>7.)Coraline Shade-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Spear thrown through chest-8 days 11 hours 31 min 23 sec-Poseidon<br>6.)Flora Chims-Killed By Jake Michael-Decapitated with sword-9 Days 10 hours 22 min 47 sec-Demeter  
>5.)Michelle Aswan-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Inhaled toxic gas-9 Days 14 hours 6 min 35 sec-Artemis<br>4.)Jilla Ambers-Killed By Kennedy Engler-Bled to death from stomach wound caused by axe-10 Days 15 hours 34 min 17 sec-Athena  
>3.)Kennedy Engler-Killed By Lucy DeStefano-Head bashed in with rock-11 Days 7 hours 24 min 40 sec-Ares<br>2.)Lucy DeStefano-Killed By Jake Michael-Spear stabbed through stomach-11 Days 7 hours 41 min 39 sec-Aphrodite  
>1.)Jake Michael-Poseidon Male<p>

**And here's the kill count:**

7:Kennedy Engler-Fernando Wood,Hal Gordons,Brandon Miller,Riley Stanford,Coraline Shade,Michelle Aswan & Jilla Ambers  
>2:Dominick Knight-Dylan Lawrence &amp; Ryker Knight<br>2:Jake Michael-Flora Chims & Lucy DeStefano  
>2:Alexander Cortez-Timothy Steel &amp; Avery Willows<br>2:Lucy DeStefano-Tyra Steel & Kennedy Engler  
>1:Riley Stanford-Alexander Cortez<br>1:Isabelle Smith-Dominick Knight  
>1:Flora Chims-Nikki Vanelle<br>1:Jilla Ambers-Jenna Archers  
>1:Jenna Archers-Emanuel Stone<br>1:Michelle Aswan-Andrew Horus  
>1:Ryker Knight-Jackson Hall<br>1:OTHER-Isabelle Smith (Mutt)


	21. After The Games

Over the next 2 days Olympus medics buzz around me, healing and cleaning me. I drift in and out of sleep, having dreams of me in the arena. One dream is particularly awful. Flora's zombie mutt that jumps on top of me. When I see her face it's Lucy's and she stabs me in the stomach over and over again. I continue having dreams like this over the next 2 days. When I finally wake up I find myself in a white room. The wall to my left is completely made of glass and I can see Olympus. I stretch my hand out over the silk sheets guiltily. Lucy should be in this bed. I volounteered to make sure Coraline or Riley got out. Not me. I look out the window and see the sun is just sinking down below the horizon. I sigh. What do I do now? I'm not allowed back at camp and I'm not allowed back at home. At least my mum will be happy to see that I'm alive. Although...that girl from Hephaestus volounteered to save her little sister. She's dead.

Lucy is dead. Kennedy is dead. Dylan is dead. Coraline and Riley are dead. I'm overwhelmed with emotional pain. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. All these kids are gone and soon I'm going to see how they die. Then I'll have countless interviews the next day and finally I'll have to go to a party that my father, Poseidon, will be hosting and have to meet James. Because we won back to back games we'll be expected to bond. Eventually I'll be able to settle into a room in my father's temple where I'll live until I die of old age. I hear the creak of the door opening and sit up. Poseidon walks in. I follow him with my eyes as he crosses across the room the left side of my bed. I continue to stare at him as he stands there. "Ja-" "Don't!" I say. "Riley and Coraline are dead. I'll never see the  
>love of my life or my little sister ever again! All because you stupid gods think it'll be cool to compete against each other by sending your kids in to fight to the death!"<p>

My father looks at me with sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry this happened to you. Just so you know I voted against it." I look closer at him "Who else?". He sighs "Athena, Artemis,Aphrodite and Hermes. Zeus,Hera,Demeter,Ares,Apollo,Hephaestus and Dionysus voted for it. 7 to 5." I feel myself start to calm down. At least I know my dad was against it. Or was he for it and is just telling me that? Damn it! I feel like I'm back in the arena! I can't trust anyone. "Lolly gave me this to give to you. She said she'll meet you after the recap." My father hands me a box. I open it up and find a light blue tuxedo folded in the box. My interview outfit. I look up at Poseidon "I'm to escort you down." Is all he says. I make my dad turn around as I quickly change into the soft outfit. Once I'm ready Poseidon takes me down an elevator and underneath the interview stage. He shows me that there's a TV screen underneath the stage for me to watch the interviews before leaving. Having to get ready for the interview, as he will be getting interviewed.

I stand under the stage waiting for the interviews to come on. Every once in a while behind the scenes people walk by and congratulate me. I thank them by bowing my head and smiling. I don't feel like talking. Finally Aeolus walks on to the stage. He calls out my prep team who bounce stupidly about the stage, taking deep bows while smiling and waving at the audience. Next to come to the stage is my stylist, Lolly, who's a tree nymph. She's much more reserved and elegant with Aeolus, graciously thanking him. Next my dad takes the stage, sitting through the interview with a smug look on his face, occasionally looking at the other gods. Particularly Zeus, Hera and Demeter, who are his siblings. And finally Aeolus is calling Jake Michael. A cloud nymph tells me to stand on the pedestal. I rise from beneath the stage and meet a roaring crowd. My knees feel wobbly as I cross over to the seat in which I will sit on for the recap. Aeolus calms the crowd and turns to me "We aren't going to ask you any questions until we finish the recap". I just nod. I don't really feel like talking. The screen glows with the Olympus seal and plays the anthem. Then it cuts straight to the reapings.

It shows Riley being reaped. Coraline being reaped. Me volounteering to protect them. After Brandon Miller gets reaped it cuts to the chariot rides. Then it cuts to Aeolus saying the training scores. As he says the other kids names his voice overlaps itself with the different names and scores. Only when he gets to Jake Michael does it stop overlapping. He reads out my score of 8 and then his voice goes back to overlapping. Once that's done it goes to the interviews. It only shows mine, Kennedy's,Jilla's,Michelle's and Lucy's so I guess they're only focusing on the final 5. Finally the games start. It shows the tributes rising thorugh the tubes from Jilla's point of view. Even though she's dead I can't help feeling intimidated by her gray eyes peircing through any tribute she looks at. The camera cuts between each of the tributes for only a few seconds but stays on me for a full 5.

The gong rings and the tributes run away from or run towards the cornucopia. It shows the first death, the boy from Aphrodite. Kennedy slits his throat and goes back to looking for tributes. The camera cuts to Coraline, who scoops up a bag on the ground and runs to Riley. It then cuts to Riley and shows her taking the Aphrodite boy's bag from his body. Then it shows me fighting over a bag with Andrew Horus. I punch him in the face and rip the bag from his hands. I grab Riley's hand and us 3 sprint off into the swamp. It shows Jenna Archers shoot an arrow at Jilla. Jilla's brother jumps in front of the arrow to save her. Jenna stumbles back, looking dazed, and snaps out of it in time to see Jilla's knife plunge into her heart. It cuts to Alexander Cortez stabbing Timothy Steel through the back. Tyra rips out her  
>dagger, in tears, and goes to stab Alexander in the back. Lucy shoots an arrow into her forehead, saving Alexander.<p>

Jackson Hall betrays the careers and tries to kill Michelle. Michelle's brother shoots him in the temple and Michelle mouths thank you. Michelle runs off and shoots Andrew Horus in the forehead. Dominick Knight from Zeus spots my ally, Dylan Lawrence, the male Apollo tribute, hiding in the tree line, obviously trying to find Me,Riley and Coraline. Dominick corners him and stabs in the stomach, leaving him to bleed to death. He dies in about 40 seconds and the cameras cut back to the bloodbath. No one else dies while Dylan is bleeding to death. Poor Dylan. Every other tribute manages to escape except Isabelle Smith from Hera, Ryker Knight from Artemis, the 2 Hephaestus tributes and Nikki Vanelle. Isabelle, Ryker, Avery from Hephaestus and Nikki are hiding in the cornucopia while Hal fights Kennedy over a sleeping bag. Isabelle takes the risk and runs out.

She manages to escape and turns around to see Hal Gordons, the boy from Hephaestus, get decapitated by Kennedy with an axe. Her mouth drops in horror and she takes off into the swamp. A few seconds after that Nikki Vanelle runs out, attempting escape. The boy from Artemis and Avery Willows from Hephaestus quickly follow. Alexander Cortez tackles Avery and stabs her in the heart and Dominick Knight throws his spear through the Artemis boy's chest. Nikki starts screaming but manages to dodge the rest of the career's weapons and escape to the swamp. The careers band together and search for tributes. They don't find anyone. The next day Kennedy starts fighting with Alexander and storms off into the swamp. On the second day Nikki is slowly starving to death. Kennedy finds her and tries to kill her. Nikki's brother luckily happens to be walking by and sees Kennedy on top of Nikki. He knocks the spear out of Kennedy's hands and starts punching her. No one dies that day. On the 3rd day someone dies though. The careers set out early in the morning and find Flora Chims.

She escapes them by climbing up a tree. It turns out Nikki Vanelle is in the tree as well and Nikki goes to stab Flora. Flora panics and kicks Nikki out of the tree, killing her. The careers decided to wait under the tree for Flora to come down. At about lunch time Riley goes and spies on the careers again. Isabelle Smith turns visible and plunges her knife into the side of Dominick Knight's throat. Riley tries to electrocute Isabelle so Isabelle burns Riley's leg. My mind goes back to that point in the games. It was really tough having to look after her. The screen switches to me and Coraline searching for Riley and then eventually finding her. Flora manages to sneak away from the careers and they realise she's gone. When they walk back to their camp they realise Dominick is dead. They don't seem to sad. On the 4th  
>day Brandon is slowly dying of thirst. He gets his first sponsor gift, which is water. Kennedy and Lucy find him and Kennedy gets revenge on him by slashing him nearly to death and then decapitating him.<p>

Riley,Coraline and me find Isabelle. Riley tries to kill her but Isabelle uses some magic spell that blasts Riley off her. I start to fight Isabelle while Coraline goes to help Riley. Isabelle throws a knife at Riley and Coraline saves her life by throwing her bag in the way. My heart twists into knots. Coraline saved Riley's life and I ditched and it wasn't even her fault when Riley died. I slice Isabelle's stomach open and she scrambles away. It shows Isabelle Smith getting blasted to bits when Flora jumps behind her on day 5. I also take back the supplies from Flora from when she stole them previously. On day 6 Riley kills Alexander and Lucy teams up with us. The announcer also invites us to the feast for the next day. That day Jilla also gets sponsored Alexander's head. I find that very weird. How did it even get through the gamemakers?

I take a deep breath silently. I know what's coming next. Riley's death. I'm not sure if i'm ready to see this. I hope Coraline and Riley were happy to see me win when they were down in the underworld. I look back up to the screen. I hadn't even realised I was looking at my feet. I see me and Michelle fighting. I'm quite impressed that she was only 13 and could still hold her own against me. Then the camera cuts to Riley protecting Flora from Kennedy. I hold back my tears as Kennedy slashes her sword across Riley's throat. My throat closes up as I see me yelling at Coraline. Coraline looks completely devestated before grabbing mine and her bags and taking off. I go insane after that. It seems that Dionysus fixed me up while the medics were healing me because I'm no longer insane. The camera cuts to Coraline sobbing into Lucy's shoulder and Lucy comforts her. Kennedy attacks the 2 girls and as Kennedy throws her spear at Coraline's head the camera cuts to Flora. I sneak up on Flora but she slashes my legs open with her small dagger and then breaks my nose. I completeley forgot about it until just then. Me and Flora continue to fight until she she escapes me by climbing a tree. I decide to wait for her.

The camera cuts to Coraline, which is following her and Lucy as they run away from Kennedy. When I was in my dad's temple while I was getting ready for the games, he said that the gamemakers have invisible drones following the tributes around. I thought that was pretty clever. Coraline collides with Michelle and is pulled away by Lucy, leaving Michelle to fight Kennedy by herself. Instead of staying on Michelle and Kennedy's fight it cuts to Jilla. She sits in a cave, rocking back and forth. She gets attacked by a bear and teams up with Michelle. Kennedy atacks them but they manage to escape. That's the end of day 7 and the end of the first week. It's now day 8 and the gamemakers start with the lightning that blasts me away from and blasts Flora out of the tree. She crawls into the shrubbery to escape my wrath. Next Kennedy attacks Coraline,Lucy,Michelle and Jilla. It takes me by surprise when I see Kennedy throw her spear into Coraline's chest. Hmm. So that's how Coraline died. At least it was quick. Kennedy runs and takes refuge under a tree that just so happens to have Flora in it. Flora jumps from a branch and stabs Kennedy in the  
>right shoulder.<p>

Now it's day 9. Lucy gets sponsored Coraline's head. Lucy and Michelle stumble across me while trying to look for water to rehydrate Jilla. Flora sacrifices herself to save them and I kill Flora. I can't bear to look at the screen as I slowly kill Flora. I'm a monster. Her screams pour from the speakers. Later in the day the poison gas wafts into the arena. I put Kennedy's on because I stole it from the feast. The screen shows Kennedy stealing Michelle's mask and running off with it. Michelle slowly dies and cuts the tributes down to 4. Now it's day 10 and they've sent the heat wave in. The spider mutts chase the remaining 4 tributes together. Lucy and I fight while Kennedy and Jilla fight. Kennedy throws her axe into Jilla's stomach. Lucy stops Kennedy from getting her axe so I run away. So does Kennedy. Jilla slowly bleeds to death and with her final words she apologises to her sister. Now it's the final 3. Later that night the zombie Flora chases me into the cornucopia, where I kill her for the second time. I stay in the cornucopia over night and finally Kennedy's zombie victims chase her into the cornucopia area.

Lucy shoots at her and they start to fight. Kennedy spear her through the stomach and she pretends to be dead. I limp out of the cornucopia and me and Kennedy fight. At one point the camera cuts back to Lucy and shows her eating an ambrosia square. She picks up a rock and smashes into Kennedy's head. Now it's just me and Lucy. Lucy and I battle until I finally spear her through the stomach. I'm announced victor and the video ends. "So Jake, you've had quite a tough week in that arena." I nod "Are you going to tell us about it?". I take a deep breath "I'm glad to have won. Even if I only went into the games to make sure Riley or Coraline got out but obviously I failed my job". Aeolus pats me on the shoulder sympathetically "We'll steer clear from questions about Riley or Coraline". I nod my head gratefully.  
>"So what were your thoughts when you saw Lucy bash Kennedy's brains out?" "Oh I was quite surprised. One second I was fighting Kennedy ready to die and the next she was lying on the floor with a hole in her head". The audience laughs and Aeolus gives a chuckle "Yes well whenever Kennedy fought someone they ended up dead. The only way to beat her was the element of surprise and Lucy sure used that didn't she?" The audience laughs.<p>

"Now Jake, when your rose into the arena, what were your thoughts?" "Well it smelt bad but the first thing I did was look for Riley and Coraline. Then when the gong rang I decided to run to the bloodbath. I picked up a bag at the same time as the Hera boy and managed to win it. I met up with Coraline and Riley and we managed to escape". Aeolus nods "Yes the bloodbath is quite a crazy time of the games. No ones completely safe, not even the careers! Especially the careers because 2 of them died in the bloodbath!" The crowd cheers and Aeolus calms them down "In 2 days you are required to attend a party your father is hosting. Am I right?" I nod "And there you will meet your fellow victor James Veneto, the victor of last year's games." "Yes, James and I aren't allowed to meet until then". Aeolus pats my hand "Well I think we'll let you go home and rest." Aeolus grabs my hand and lifts it into the air "Jake Michael, victor of the 2nd Demigod Games!" The crowd cheers and I'm finally escorted off the stage. The next day I attend countless TV interviews and radio interviews for Olympus entertainment. The day after that I wake up with dread because today I am to attend a funeral down at camp.

Lolly escorts me down and I stand on a temporary stage. 23 coffins lie in front of the stage surrounded by each tributes cabin. I say a speech with 1 paragraph for each tribute. Chiron holds a minutes silence for the fallen. I say goodbye to my friends at camp, my siblings from the Poseidon cabin and say goodbye to my mother, where I promise I'll visit her occasionally. That night I go to bed with a heart heavier than it's been before. I wake up in the morning with my prep team bouncing around me. I have no idea what they're doing until Bethany, an energetic tree nymph, says something about attending my party tonight. That's right, tonight I'm meeting James. Once they wash my hair and file my nails and do every other stupid little thing they need to do Lolly walks in with a box. She tells my prep team to leave and then gets me dressed in an electric blue tuxedo in "Loving memory of Riley". I ride in a limousine up to my father's temple. When we get there my father welcomes me, even pats me on the back. I take a deep breath before stepping into the party. Everyone who's everyone is here. I meet my father's wife and my stepmother, Pleione. I shake hands with Hephaestus,Ares and Apollo. Aphrodite congratulates me on my victory before walking away, swaying her hips. Demeter glares at me from across the room.

Finally James walks up to me. We shake hands and he congratulates me on my victory but drops to a whisper and says "I'm so sorry you had to go through this". At about midnight Nike comes in and takes me from the party. I'm full from food and drink. I'm not allowed to drink alcohol because my father forbid it not wanting his victor to make a fool of himself. I follow Nike through Olympus until we stop at a temple. When I walk in I see 12 columns, 1 for each god, in the same order they are at camp. Zeus and Hera at the front and on and on until Hermes and Dionysus are at the back. I can see writing on Dionysus' so it must be James' name. Nike takes me to the Poseidon column and on it, at the top, is "Jake Michael" engraved in neat writing. Nike then takes me out and calls Lolly. Lolly drives down in a limousine and takes me back to my room which I will stay in until I move into Poseidon's temple. The next day Zeus puts the victor's crown on my head in front of all of Olympus and I move into a room in my dad's temple. Collapsing on my bed after the long day, I'm exhausted. All this preparation for nothing really. I'm not looking forward to mentoring next year.

**Well that's the end of the 2nd Demigod Games! I'd just like to thank everyone who sent a tribute to compete in these games. Your tributes will never be forgotten.**


End file.
